


Clone Boy & Robin

by wolferetic



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: AU mermaid, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Clark is a good dad for Kon, DC Comics Rebirth, Dick is a good big brother, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Jason is a Dork, Jon and Kon superbrothers, Jon is a cutie little brother, Kon is a good big brother, Lemon, M/M, Ma and Pa Kent is alive, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-New 52, Protective Bruce, Romantic Fluff, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Tim and Kon 90', Tim and Kon various ages, TimKon Week, mermaid Tim
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolferetic/pseuds/wolferetic
Summary: Una raccolta di One Shot, Flashfiction e Drabble sulla coppia TimKon. Spazierò in molti generi e universi, man mano che aggiorno aggiungerò i tag.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la TimKon week 2017, Day 4: Sleeping In ~ A rarity in the busy life of a superhero. Potete trovare questa Raccolta anche nei miei altri account, compreso tumblr. ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Shot – Sentimentale – Commedia - Fluff  
> Coppia: TimKon  
> Personaggi: Tim Drake (Red Robin) – Conner Kent (Superboy) –Martha Kent  
> Età: Tim 18 anni ~ Conner 19 anni  
> Universo: Post Red Robin comics

Tutto quello che desiderava, era di poter passare un po’ di tempo con Conner. Da settimane non aveva un weekend libero, ed ora che finalmente era riuscito a farsi convincere dal suo ragazzo a passare due giorni nella fattoria dei Kent, una stupida allergia al fieno lo teneva bloccato a letto.  
                                                                                                                                                             
Iniziata come semplice fastidio al naso,  seguita da starnuti a catena, occhi gonfi e, per concludere in bellezza, leggere difficoltà respiratorie. Tim nemmeno sapeva come aveva fatto a convincere mamma Kent, che non fosse necessario recarsi al pronto soccorso di Smallville.  
Conner lo aveva accompagnato in farmacia a comperare antistaminici e del cortisone, ma – su consiglio della dottoressa – l’effetto sarebbe stato migliore se non fosse uscito di casa nelle prossime ore. Il che mandava letteralmente all’aria tutti i piani che Conner si era prefissato, che prevedevano: cena fuori, cinema al drive in e passeggiata al chiaro di luna. Da concludersi possibilmente con nottata di sesso selvaggio nel bosco.  
Invece eccolo lì, disteso sul letto di Kon, a starnutire ogni due secondi, l’unico sollievo dato da un panno umido posato sugli occhi. Davvero patetico.  
   
Il cigolio della porta che veniva aperta lentamente, destò dalle proprie – deprimenti - elucubrazioni mentali Tim. I passi si avvicinarono a lui con cautela e poi un paio di dita sollevarono, senza permesso, la pezza dalla sua fronte. Due gemme azzurro cielo lo scrutavano curioso, sogghignando lievemente.  
« Sei ancora vivo? »  
« No. Sono morto, e sto infestando per caso camera tua. » Replicò sarcastico Tim, schiaffeggiando la mano di Conner e riportando il fresco impacco sugli occhi arrossati.  
« UH, il _mio_ Robin è proprio di cattivo umore! »  
« Lo saresti anche tu se invece di divertirti in compagnia del tuo ragazzo, fossi bloccato in uno stupido letto, con una voce nasale ridicola e il naso gocciolante di schifezze. »  
« Amico, i dettagli sul tuo naso potevi risparmiarteli, seriamente! »  
Il giovane Drake sbuffò pesantemente, non nascondendo tutta la frustrazione per la situazione surreale. Normalmente era più bravo a gestire le proprie emozioni, ma **non** oggi.  
« Questo è proprio da me, per una volta che vorrei facessimo qualcosa assieme, devo stare male! »  
« Dai, non te la prendere. Lo so che non lo hai fatto apposta… »  
« Non è questo il punto! » La voce di gli si incrinò dolorosamente, in parte a causa dell’allergia che lo aveva messo nelle condizioni di riuscire a respirare esclusivamente con la bocca, ma soprattutto perché era sinceramente alterato.  
Conner parve comprenderlo, così smise di scherzare e la sua espressione divenne seria. Rimosse delicatamente il panno dal viso di Tim, infischiandosene dell’occhiataccia “alla Batman” che gli rivolse.  
   
Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante studiandolo meticoloso, aumentando così il senso di disagio che provava nel mostrarsi in un simile stato pietoso. Tim fu il primo a distogliere lo sguardo, ma Conner portò una mano sotto il suo mento per catturare nuovamente la sua attenzione.  
« Ehi, io sono felice anche solo di averti qui nella mia stanza. Il resto non conta. »  
Quando Conner lo guardava così, qualcosa nello stomaco di Tim si smuoveva con violenza. Non gli piaceva usare il termine _sentire_ _mille farfalle nella pancia_ , ma non riusciva a descrivere con precisione cosa provasse. Quel sorriso semplice, solo per lui, aveva il potere di destabilizzare tutti i suoi neuroni ogni dannata volta.  
Per questo il lato razionale di Tim odiava a morte Conner;  in sua presenza, la mente normalmente brillante, era ridotta ad una poltiglia informe di emozioni. Mentre l’altra parte di sé, quella che lo definiva come un essere umano fatto di carne e sangue, lo amava con tutto il cuore per fargli provare simili sensazioni solo attraverso un maledetto sguardo.  
                                
« E che fine ha fatto il tuo “super mega programma” per questo weekend? »  
« Subirà delle modifiche, ma niente di irreparabile! »  
« Ti odio davvero tanto quando fai così… »  
« Anche io. » Esclamò ridendo e sorridendo al contempo il ragazzo d’acciaio, non vi era nulla che avrebbe mai cambiato in Tim, lo amava anche per i suoi difetti. Avevano perso già così tanto tempo, anni preziosi in cui si erano trovati e poi persi, frenati da infantili paure e terribili battaglie che li avevano divisi.  
   
Ma ora Conner era tornato, era lì, **reale** e tangibile e nessuno dei due ancora ci credeva realmente, _anzi_ , Tim temeva di svegliarsi da questo stupendo sogno da un momento all’altro. L’unica cosa che desideravano realmente adesso, era di poter vivere e godere di quell’amore che si erano negati così a lungo. E, nonostante questo andasse contro ogni empirica certezza di Tim, lui e Conner stavano cercando di vivere spensieratamente la loro relazione giorno per giorno, senza preoccuparsi troppo per il futuro.  
Cogliere ogni attimo – anche quello più frivolo - era divenuta la priorità per i due giovani amanti. Ecco perché questo weekend era così importante; ogni momento che riuscivano a trascorrere assieme era sacro.  
Quindi, Tim sentiva ogni fottuto diritto di incazzarsi con il proprio corpo per aver scoperto l’allergia – al fieno poi, prodotto primario di qualsivoglia fattoria – di punto in bianco.  
   
Sapeva che il suo malumore presto o tardi, avrebbe fatto impazzire anche Conner, ma sperava intimamente che il fidanzato riuscisse a sopportarlo.  
« Senti, visto che non era previsto che cenassimo a casa, ho pensato di andare a prendere del cibo d’asporto! Di cosa hai voglia? »  
Tim ci pensò su, soppesando minuziosamente la domanda. Non aveva molta fame, però al contempo, gli seccava deludere così l’entusiasmo di Conner. Vi era dunque un unisca scelta ragionevole.  
« Pizza. Con tanto formaggio e acciughe. »  
« Ok! Io prenderò la mia preferita: mega pizza con tutto dentro! »  
La fronte di Tim si corrugò talmente tanto da far sorridere malignamente Conner, che gongolava internamente ogni volta che riusciva a fargli inarcare a quel modo assurdo le sue sopraciglia.  
« Tu hai trascorso troppo tempo con Bart… se poi ti viene mal di stomaco, io non ti faccio i massaggi e di certo ti prendo a calci se inizi a scoreggiare nel cuore della notte! »  
La bocca di Kon si spalancò in modo comico per via del linguaggio colorito utilizzato da Tim. Lui, d’altro canto, non pareva minimamente sconvolto.  
« E tu hai passato troppo tempo in compagnia di Jason! Da quando sei così scurrile, signorino Timothy Drake Wayne? »  
« Spiritoso. »  
   
   
   
Non era decisamente così che si aspettava di trascorrere la serata, teoricamente a quest’ora sarebbero dovuti essere al ristorante – trattoria, ma secondo i canoni di Smallville quello era il locale più “in” di tutto il paese – a brindare ai loro primi sei mesi assieme come coppia. Invece, Tim era prigioniero nella camera di Conner, finestra sigillata e tende tirate, per evitare che filtrasse la minima traccia di polveri o polline che potessero peggiorare il suo precario stato di salute.  
   
Proprio mentre stava meditando su quanto “schifo facesse la vita di Tim Drake”, ecco che Conner varcò la soglia della stanza. Fra le mani due pizze, e un sacchetto stracolmo di ciambelle, bibite disgustosamente gassate e il suo immancabile ghigno strafottente.  L’umore di Tim migliorò a tale vista, e pensò che _forse_ potevano ancora salvare questo disastroso weekend.  
« Bene, il cibo c’è, ora manca solo un film degno di questa serata! »  
« Io voto per qualcosa di trash e demenziale. Ho bisogno di ridere. » Affermò laconico Tim sporgendosi sulle coperte del letto, attirato dal profumino della sua pizza. Lanciò uno sguardo perplesso a Conner, mentre posizionava tutto quel cibo – molto unto -  sulla vecchia trapunta ricamata finemente a mano.  
« Kon… sicuro che Ma Kent ci permetta di mangiare in camera? »  
« Tranquillo, le ho promesso che domani farò io tutti i lavori alla fattoria!»  
« Hai corrotto mamma Kent? Wow, Conner sei ufficialmente passato al lato oscuro della forza. »  
Dopo la battutina, Tim ricevette in piena faccia un cuscino, ma non bastò per soffocare la sua risatina malcelata.  
« Di solito siete voi _pipistrelli_ che corrompete gli altri! »  
« Noi negoziamo, è diverso Kon. » Ribadì afferrando una generosa porzione di pizza dalla scatola. Quando mandò giù il primo boccone, si sorprese di quanto fosse buona.  
Conner lo imitò, rivelando la sua pizza gigante condita con peperoni misti, funghi, bacon e qualcosa di altamente bizzarro come tocco finale.  
« Kon, non dirmi che quella è ananas… »  
« Puoi giurarci, bello! Questa è la pizza Hawaiana! »  
La faccia di Tim valeva il più pazzesco dei mal di pancia, che sicuramente avrebbe avuto una volta ultimata quella pizza mostruosa.  
« Ananas sulla pizza… una pizza già super condita, per giunta. » Ci furono esattamente tre secondi di imbarazzante silenzio, prima che Tim disse qualcosa che il ragazzo d’acciaio non si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
« Dammene una fetta. »  
« Sicuro? Non hai paura di farti venire il mal di stomaco? » Lo rimbeccò senza cerimonie Conner, dando un bel morso alla prima fetta. Deliziosa, le papille gustative erano in festa.  
« Senti, sono strafatto di farmaci e ho la fame chimica. E poi, se proprio devo morire, voglio farlo ber bene. »  
« Non ti azzardare a crepare, o tuo padre mi farà a pezzi con una spada di Kriptonite! »  
Gli occhi di Tim rotearono verso l’alto, facendo una rapida conta mentale di tutte le armi che Bruce aveva costruito negli anni, a base del pericoloso meteorite verde fluorescente.  
« Non ha un arma simile, tranquillo. » Affermò facendo spallucce, iniziando a ingurgitare la pizza del suo ragazzo.  
« La forgerà apposta per uccidermi, fidati… »  
Non era un segreto quanto Bruce Wayne – l’inquietante cavaliere oscuro di Gotham – fosse legato ai propri figli, di sangue e non. Morte e dannazione spettava a chiunque osasse fare loro del male, sia che si trattasse di ferite mortali o di una banale offesa verbale.  
« Kon, se Bruce deciderà mai di farti qualcosa, quello sarà tagliarti il pene, credimi. »  
Un pezzo di pizza gli andò letteralmente di traverso, con somma soddisfazione di Tim a quanto pare. Esatto, il suo fidanzato dall’aria adorabile trovava sempre nuovi modi per attentare alla sua salute mentale.  
« EHI, non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, Tim! E poi, basta parlare di lui, ho paura di evocarlo… »  
Poteva affermare di temere ben poche cose – e persone – ma Batman, era sempre in cima alla sua lista. Tremò impercettibilmente, scuotendo appena le spalle, nel vano tentativo di scrollarsi di dosso come un senso di disagio.  
« Come quella cosa di Bloody Mary? Umh, sì è possibile! »  
« Tim, stai uccidendo tutta la mia libido, sappilo… »  
   
Erano talmente impegnati a punzecchiarsi a vicenda, da non accorgersi di aver finito in tempi record la loro cena iper calorica. Non che a Tim facesse male mettere su peso, dato che era dimagrito ultimamente, come aveva constatato Conner l’ultima volta che avevano fatto l’amore. Anche se, era meglio non rivelare a persone come Alfred Pennyworth, le schifezze che erano finite nello stomaco del _signorino Timothy_ quella sera.  
   
   
Ultimato l’abbondante pasto, crollarono – pieni da scoppiare - uno accanto all’altro sul letto, incapaci di muoversi. Stavano immobili a fissare il soffitto, contemplando l’idea di bersi una tisana digestiva, anche se secondo Conner faceva tanto “vecchietti”.  
« Film? » Chiese ad un certo punto il giovane Kriptoniano, rimettendosi a sedere. Il fidanzato semplicemente annuì, strisciando lentamente sotto le coperte.  
« Niente doccia prima di dormire, mr germofofobico? Mi deludi! »  
Se c’era qualcosa in cui adorava prenderlo per i fondelli, era proprio la pulizia; perfino con braccia o gambe rotte, faceva il diavolo a quattro per lavarsi accuratamente, altrimenti non avrebbe chiuso occhio.  
« Taci, o inizio a ruttarti in faccia senza pietà… » Sbottò acido Tim, scomparendo fra le lenzuola, che si avvolse per bene attorno al proprio corpo per scaldarsi.  
« La prossima volta che avrai una missione con Jason, dimmelo, che lo accoppo e vengo io con te! La sua vicinanza ti fa **molto** male, stai iniziando a parlare come uno scaricatore di porto! »  
« Pensavo di piacerti quando sono volgare… » Ammiccò malizioso a Kon, leccandosi senza vergogna alcuna le labbra con fare lascivo.  
« Preferisco che tu usi quella lingua per altre cose, non so se mi spiego. »  
   
Si era spiegato egregiamente, ma Tim quella sera era in vena di “giochi e scherzi”, nella fattispecie, era desideroso di _provocare_.  
« Kon, non giocare a fare il maschio alfa con me, non attacca. »  
« Così mi ferisci! Fra noi due c’è un rapporto di totale parità, e lo sai, non negarlo! » Conner si portò una mano al petto,  imbronciandosi talmente tanto da provocare l’inevitabile risata da parte di Tim.  
« Disse quello che mi supplicò con grande finezza di “buttarglielo in culo” con tutta la forza che possedevo!  »  
« Oh, ancora con quella storia?! Ero sotto l’effetto del polline di Poison Ivy! Mi sono già scusato un infinità di volte per quella notte! »  
« Aha, non importa. Eri carino in fondo… »  
« Stupido… »  
« Il tuo stupido, _clone boy_. »  
Con un gesto naturale, entrambi si sporsero l’uno verso l’altro, scambiandosi un piccolo bacio a fior di labbra.  
   
Soddisfatti, ripresero con il programma che si erano prefissati: film. Nonostante l’iniziale richiesta di Tim, alla fine optarono per fare una maratona del telefilm X-Files. Si divertirono un mondo a smontare le teorie sul complotto di Mulder, o ad analizzare il suo rapporto con Scully. Conner pensò di far infuriare Tim paragonandolo all’irreprensibile agente Dana Scully ma lui, al contrario, ne fu molto lusingato.  
   
Visionarono tutta la prima stagione, attardandosi fino alle tre del mattino. Essendo abituato alla vita notturna del vigilante, Tim non aveva per nulla sonno, però si sentiva talmente rilassato dal provare ugualmente uno stato di sonnolenza molto accentuato. Stava tutto accoccolato fra le braccia di Kon, il capo posato sul suo petto, una mano di lui che gli passava fra i capelli, massaggiando a dovere il collo indolenzito.  
« Mh… Kon… » Biascicò tutto un tratto, provocando un irrigidimento da parte dell’altro che temeva di averlo infastidito in qualche modo.  
« Tim?! Tutto bene? »  
« Freddo… » Borbottò stringendosi di più a lui, le palpebre calate, negandosi la visione del sorriso dolce che mostrò Conner. Usando la telecinesi tattile, fece scivolare fuori dal cassettone della biancheria un'altra trapunta, e la depositò sul letto ove Tim sonnecchiava. Da lui provenne unicamente un sospiro felice e rilassato, che tranquillizzò il clone Kriptoniano.  
« Vuoi che spenga la tv? »  
« Nah… voglio vedere ancora qualche puntata… »  
« Va bene, tutto quello che desideri. » Bisbigliò Conner, sapeva bene che Tim sarebbe stato in grado di dormire ma di rimanere ugualmente “vigile”, per sentirsi l’episodio. Il mattino dopo gli avrebbe potuto raccontare per filo e per segno, cosa fosse accaduto nella puntata. Ok, era un tantino spaventoso, ma anche questo faceva parte del _fascino_ di Tim Drake.  
   
Pigiò il tasto play del telecomando  facendo partire l’ennesima puntata di X-Files, e mentre le immagini della sigla scorrevano sullo schermo, Kon ne approfittò per rubare un bacio appassionato al suo amato.  
« Kon… »  
Questa volta, gli occhi di Tim erano decisamente aperti e puntati in quelli vagamente acquosi di Conner.  
« Sì? »  
« Ti amo. »  
« Anche io. »  
   
Quello che era partito come il più catastrofico dei fine settimana, si era trasformato in uno dei migliori di sempre.  
   
   
Il giorno dopo, Tim sentendosi molto meglio e, grazie anche ad un improvvisa pioggia, decise di uscire a fare due passi. A volte tornava utile avere per fidanzato un esperto di telecinesi, perché non ci fu bisogno di prendere l’ombrello, bastò la sua aura per riparare entrambi dall’acquazzone autunnale.  
   
Smallville bagnata dalla pioggia, gli ricordò vagamente Gotham; uggiosa e dai colori monotematici. Però non bastò certo il paesaggio dai toni tristi a scoraggiare Tim. Volgendo lo sguardo alla propria sinistra poteva ammirare il profilo scolpito di Conner, dal cipiglio concentrato e serio, per non rompere la bolla di energia creata come riparo dall’acqua. Gli strinse più forte la mano, felice e grato per tutti gli sforzi compiuti fino a quell’istante per compiacerlo.  
   
Desideroso di ricambiare la sua gentilezza – e l’infinita pazienza per il suo malumore – il pomeriggio stesso, complice l’uscita di Ma Kent per fare compere, si concesse ampiamente a Conner, come non accadeva da tempo. Fecero l’amore a lungo, cullati dal temporale che si abbatté con violenza sulla piccola città di provincia. Dopo un breve pisolino, e una doccia accurata, aiutarono mamma Kent a preparare la cena.  
Martha insistette che non ce ne era bisogno, che potevano fare altro, ma ormai i due ragazzi si sentivano _sazi_ l’uno dell’altro e furono ben lieti di dare una mano in cucina come distrazione.  
   
Consumarono serenamente l’abbondante e squisita cenetta, e poi pensarono di rifugiarsi per un po’ sul divano facendo compagnia alla signora Kent, guardando assieme a lei un quiz televisivo.  
Tim e Conner fecero a gara a chi riusciva a dare il maggior numero di risposte esatte; ovviamente, vinse alla grande il genio di casa, con somma indignazione del suo ragazzo che protestò vivacemente per l’eccessiva difficoltà di alcune domande.  
Congedatosi da Ma Kent, si spostarono nuovamente nella stanza di Kon, e prima di mettersi a letto Tim insistette per cambiare lenzuola e coperte, dopo il _movimentato_ pomeriggio di sesso.  
Solo quando furono coricati, si concessero nuovamente qualche coccola e dei teneri baci. Si assopirono l’uno stretto all’altro in un abbraccio, con in sottofondo il canale MTV che trasmetteva un vecchio concerto dei Coldplay.  
   
   
Il mattino successivo, la sveglia trillò verso le sei e mezza, destando dal torpore i due giovani, consci che presto sarebbero tornati alle loro vite di sempre.  
Quando Conner atterrò a Gotham, con Tim stretto al suo fianco, si rese conto di non essere pronto per separarsi da lui. Gli si aggrappò disperatamente – sgualcendo un po’ il costoso completo di Armani che indossava - non volendolo lasciare andare mai più.  
« Ehi… farò tardi. Ho una riunione importante con Bruce stamattina. » Spiegò atono, non riuscendo però a sciogliere l’abbraccio del suo ragazzo. Nemmeno lui voleva andarsene.  
« Ancora cinque minuti. » Piagnucolò Conner, come un bimbo che non voleva saperne di tirarsi giù dal letto nonostante la mamma lo avesse chiamato già più volte.  
Essendo fra i due lui quello più “controllato”, Tim accarezzò con dolcezza i capelli di Kon, separandosi lentamente dal calore confortante del suo petto. Le dita lunghe e affusolate, si muovevano con decisione sul collo del mezzo Kriptoniano.  
« Possiamo vederci di nuovo stasera, se  ti va… » Non era solito fare certe proposte, insomma, Tim era più il tipo che dopo aver trascorso tanto tempo accanto alla stessa persona, necessitava dei suoi spazi vitali in solitudine. Ma di recente, pareva non fosse più così.  
Non ricevendo una risposta da Conner, temette di aver sbagliato a domandargli di incontrarsi nuovamente così presto. Mise una lieve distanza fra loro, provando un intenso imbarazzo.  
« Scusa, avrai sicuramente da fare… dimentica ciò che ho detto. » Odiava mostrarsi fragile e disorientato, il suo orgoglio glielo impediva. Conner era l’unico con cui si era spinto così tanto oltre, dal permettergli di scoprire i recessi più indifesi e oscuri della sua anima. Ma questo non significava che gli piacesse esporsi al punto dal poter essere distrutto emotivamente.  
« Certo che lo voglio! » Esclamò improvvisamente l’altro,  tirando nuovamente Tim in un abbraccio stritola ossa, ridendo appena fra i suoi setosi capelli neri. Profumavano del suo shampoo.  
« Voglio vederti stasera, e domani. E dopo domani ancora. Per sempre, Tim. »  
   
Il cuore di Tim stava per implodere, non rammentava l’ultima volta che avesse provato una simile gioia capace di procurargli un – piacevole - dolore fisico e psichico nello stesso momento. Tremò impercettibilmente, schiudendo le palpebre umide, la voce rotta dall’emozione.  
« Va bene… ti chiamo più tardi allora, così ci accordiamo. »  
Rincuorato al pensiero di incontrarlo presto, riuscì a salutarlo, scoccando un ultimo bacio sulla guancia. Rimase ad osservarlo volare via, scomparendo fra le nubi grigi del cielo cupo di Gotham. Decise di concedersi ancora qualche secondo di pace, finché il cellulare non prese a squillare.  
   
Il numero che chiamava era quello di Bruce, sicuramente voleva sapere se fosse già rincasato, così dal mandargli un auto per portarlo in ufficio. Sospirò prima di rispondere, pronto per immergersi in una nuova intensa giornata di lavoro. Alleviata esclusivamente dal pensiero di rivedere Conner esattamente fra dieci ore, sempre che lui non facesse tardi.  
   
Perché ormai, entrambi si sentivano _persi_ senza l’altro.


	2. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personaggi: Tim Drake (Robin) – Conner Kent (Superboy)  
> Età: Tim 15 anni ~ Conner 16 anni  
> Universo: Young Justice (Comics)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la TimKon week 2017, Day 6: I came here to have a good time and I’m feeling so attacked right now ~ It’s hard being them.

Se c’era una cosa in cui Superboy poteva vantarsi di essere bravo, quello era baciare. Nella sua giovane esistenza, aveva avuto modo di sperimentare svariate volte le sue “tattiche di bacio”. Con le ragazze, si intende. Tutta un'altra faccenda ora, dato che stava per baciare Robin.  
   
Conner aveva scoperto di possedere un enorme attrazione per il _Boy Wonder_ ; non gli piacevano i ragazzi, no, non si considerava gay. Però gli piaceva Robin. Così tanto da trovare il coraggio di “esplorare” territori a lui sconosciuti, come amava definirli.  
E dunque eccolo lì, a ingegnarsi per trovare il modo di superare quel momento imbarazzante che lo divideva dal donare il suo primo bacio ad un esponente dello stesso sesso. Perché non parlavamo di un ragazzo qualunque, quello era Robin e, sotto la maschera, sapeva si celavano i più begli occhi blu che lui avesse mai visto. Forse era proprio da quando Robin – _Tim_ \- aveva svelato la sua identità, levandosi quella mascherina verde, che gli ormoni da sedicenne di Conner erano stati sconvolti irrimediabilmente.  
   
Non c’era mai stato bisogno di tante parole, Conner era un tipo più “fisico”, non amava perdersi in lunghe spiegazioni. Questo suo atteggiamento era risultato problematico con Cassie e Bart, ma non con Tim. Perché, per sua fortuna, lui era un tipo molto sveglio, possedeva quell’intelligenza geniale che riusciva a mettere in imbarazzo perfino i suoi professori di scuola. O a escogitare piani elaborati capaci di far cadere in trappola gente del calibro di Lex Luthor.  
Quindi, era impossibile che non avesse intuito le sue intenzioni. Doveva  ben sapere a _cosa_ aspirasse in quel momento il prestante clone di Superman. Nonostante ciò,  Tim – Robin in verità, perché indossava ancora quello stupido costume - faceva lo gnorri.  
   
Le mani di Conner scorrevano dalle spalle esili fino agli avambracci, solleticando la pelle scoperta. Ma Robin non mutava espressione, ostentando uno sguardo serio in stile Batman. Per dirla tutta, la sua faccia era abbastanza inquietante in quel preciso momento, ma questo non bastò per scoraggiare Superboy.  
Chinò piano la testa, cercando il viso dell’altro, ma Robin si spostò quel tanto che bastava, per evitarlo. In qualche recesso della sua mente, Superboy sapeva per certo che quel piccolo disgraziato se la stava ghignando allegramente. Anche lui aveva imparato un paio di cosette sui “bat-guys”.  
   
Era deciso ad andare fino in fondo, nonostante, l’apparente indifferenza del ragazzo meraviglia lo stesse mettendo in crisi. Così si ritrovò a sudare, il cuore scosso da sussulti e, accidenti, aveva appena deglutito così rumorosamente che dovevano averlo sentito fino Metropolis, come minimo.  
   
« Robin! » Prima ancora che la voce di Cassie giungesse alle loro orecchie, entrambi si erano già separati prendendo le dovute distanze.  
Il compagno si allontanò, Cassie aveva bisogno di lui per risolvere un problema al suo pc. Non appena si ritrovò da solo, si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro frustrato. Si sentiva un vero idiota, e anche un po’ offeso per essere stato rifiutato a quel modo, non gli era mai capitato.  
   
Con il morale sotto le scarpe uscì fuori, volando fin sul tetto. Vi rimase a lungo, scrutando l’orizzonte, ma senza cogliere la bellezza del tramonto che si stagliava dinanzi i suoi occhi. Rimuginava ancora e ancora sul suo _fallimento_.  
   
« Kon. »  
Senza nemmeno voltarsi, aveva perfettamente riconosciuto la _sua_ voce. Questa volta, pensò, sarebbe stato il suo turno di farsi desiderare. Non si perse un solo istante dei movimenti di Tim, dai passi lenti che si avvicinavano, al fruscio che fece il mantello quando si sedette accanto a lui. Per qualche minuto non si mossero, ascoltarono semplicemente i reciproci respiri in silenzio. Attesero che il sole sparisse oltre le nuvole, il cielo imbrunì rapidamente mostrando le prime pallide stelle. A quel punto, Conner si voltò e, con sua sorpresa, si trovò a due centimetri il viso di Tim, che lo fissava intensamente.  
   
Per la seconda volta quel giorno, il ragazzo d’acciaio soffocò nella propria saliva. Voleva aprire bocca e dire qualcosa, qualunque cosa, ma non lo fece. Poi capì, che non vi era alcun bisogno di parlare in quel momento. Si sporse fino a raggiungere le labbra di Tim e, questa volta, il compagno non tentò di sfuggirgli. Fu un piccolo bacio, semplice ma _caldo_.  
Qualcosa nel cervello di Conner si accese, come una bomba rimasta inesplosa troppo a lungo, che gli artificieri avevano fatto finalmente brillare. Aveva baciato così tante ragazze prima di Tim, ma **mai** aveva provato una simile emozione, paragonabile ad una scossa elettrica che ti attraversava le membra. Si rese conto di voler riprovare subito quella sensazione. Non ci fu bisogno di farsi pregare, perché Tim lo anticipò baciandolo per primo. E la cosa si ripeté ancora, e ancora.  
Probabilmente non si sarebbero mai fermati, se non fosse stato per Impulso che comparve alle loro spalle e, prima di schizzare nuovamente via, esclamò con nonchalance « Prendetevi una camera voi due!! Comunque, la cena è pronta! »  
   
Conner e Tim osservarono il punto in cui era svanito quel piccolo terremoto di Bart, poi si scambiarono uno sguardo basito, prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
Quello era stato il loro primo bacio, all’incirca, nemmeno loro ne erano certi. Tutto ciò che dovevano sapere, era che fosse stato meraviglioso. Il resto, francamente, perdeva di importanza.  
 


	3. This Body is Yours and Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personaggi: Tim Drake (Robin) – Conner Kent (Superboy)  
> Età: Tim 16 anni ~ Conner 17 anni  
> Lemon - Sentimentale  
> Universo: Teen Titans comics

Era divenuto un rituale per loro, prezioso e soprattutto intimo. Trascorrendo la maggior parte del tempo nell’affollata torre dei Titan, si erano ingegnati – o per meglio dire, Tim si era scervellato, Kon era rimasto a contemplarlo – per trovare una soluzione per potersi dedicare alle loro attività _private_ , senza il rischio di venir interrotti dal primo velocista di passaggio.  
   
In poche parole: sesso nella doccia. Secondo le statiche di Tim, le docce in comune della torre, erano totalmente sgombre la sera dopo le ore 23:00. Il piano era semplice, ma ben orchestrato; uno dei due si congedava dal resto del gruppo, si dirigeva al piano ove erano situate le docce maschili e attendeva l’altro, che l’avrebbe raggiunto mezz’ora dopo, per non destare sospetti.  
Dopo i primi tentativi – malriusciti – Tim e Conner, potevano vantare di aver raggiunto un buon compromesso con le tempistiche e, non dimentichiamolo, anche i giorni maggiormente predisposti a non avere seccatori in giro. Per cui, il lunedì e il venerdì sera, i due amanti segreti si incontravano “casualmente” per fare la doccia.  
   
   
« Vado a farmi la doccia e poi a dormire. » Così disse Tim, ancora vestito da capo a piedi con il suo costume da Robin, ai compagni rimasti svegli « Buona notte, ragazzi. »  
Bart, Cassie e Garfield restituirono il saluto all’amico, dopodiché la loro attenzione tornò concentrata sullo schermo della tv, ove stavano giocando a Super Mario Kart. Robin sgusciò fuori dalla stanza silenzioso, non prima di aver lanciato a Conner un occhiata eloquente.  
Il ragazzo d’acciaio dovette imporsi l’autocontrollo, non poteva mostrare la propria trepidazione agli altri, avrebbero fatto troppe domande. Cercò di non pensarci, di farsi trascinare dal videogioco, ma ormai davanti agli occhi vedeva già il corpo nudo di Tim, caldo e bagnato _tutto_ per lui.  
Gli occhi correvano continuamente all’orologio dello schermo, sapeva bene di dover attendere mezz’ora e, guai a sgarrare, l’ultima volta che si era presentato in anticipo, Tim lo aveva punito. Ok, di quel genere di punizioni a cui si sarebbe sottoposto volentieri, ma non voleva deludere il suo ragazzo che tante volte si era raccomandato che rispettassero il piano pattuito.  
   
Finalmente, ad un quarto a mezzanotte, Conner si allontanò, affermando che era stanco. Non appena fu abbastanza lontano dal salotto ove gli altri si erano attardati per un ultima partita, schizzò letteralmente verso il locale docce sfruttando il dono della super velocità.  
Spalancò la porta e, immediatamente, venne immerso in una spessa nebbiolina di vapore; Tim stava facendo scorrere l’acqua bollente da diversi minuti, data la scarsa visibilità. Conner si diresse a grandi falcate verso il box doccia da cui proveniva lo scrosciare d’acqua, spogliandosi nel frattempo. Lasciò cadere i vestiti e le scarpe a caso dietro lui – c’era tempo per ripulire il passaggio dei loro peccatucci – giungendo dinanzi Tim.  
   
La porta con vetri oscurati, si aprì lentamente rivelando l’occupante: Tim lo accolse con un sorriso malizioso, facendogli segno con un dito di seguirlo dentro. I capelli scarmigliati e fradici, erano appiccicati al viso, le guance leggermente rosate, e la pelle nuda emanava un profumo irresistibile. Abbassando lo sguardo, notò la vistosa erezione che già scalpitava in mezzo alle gambe del compagno. Conner, non resistendo a tale visione, si avventò letteralmente su Tim. L’acqua scorreva ininterrottamente, e il getto colpì Kon sulla schiena, ma non gli diede alcun fastidio. La temperatura era perfetta, così come le labbra bollenti di Tim, che vennero suggellate in un bacio urgente e animalesco.  
In preda all’euforia, Conner spinse il più piccolo indietro, fin quando non sbatté bruscamente contro le piastrelle. Tim mugugnò risentito, allora Conner portò le mani sotto le sue ascelle, tirandolo su senza alcuno sforzo. Di riflesso, le gambe magre – ma toniche – di Tim, si avvinghiarono ai suoi fianchi per sostenersi. La bocca di Conner pareva non essere mai sazia, soffocò Tim in una serie di baci che ebbero il potere di mandare in estasi il ragazzo meraviglia.  
   
Solo quando le labbra furono gonfie e rosse, Kon le abbandonò, con un ghigno soddisfatto. Percependo l’erezione crescente che spingeva fra le sue natiche, Tim inarcò appena un sopracciglio, sfoggiando quell’espressione di superiorità che tanto faceva incazzare Conner.  
« Non ancora _Superboy_ … prima devi farmi divertire. »  
Usò di proposito il suo miglior tono di voce suadente, quello che sapeva per certo, lo faceva letteralmente impazzire. Tim poteva vantarsi di riuscire a far venire il suo ragazzo solo sussurrandogli parole eccitanti all’orecchio.  
                                      
La lingua leccò lascivo il labbro superiore, e Tim, godette nel notare lo sguardo perplesso che gli restituì Kon. Il giovane Drake si chinò raggiungendo il collo del compagno, affondando i denti nella carne, succhiando e baciando con lentezza esasperante. Leccando a dovere nei punti più sensibili.  
   
Il ruggito eccitato che prese vita nel ragazzo d’acciaio, fu potente e provocò brividi di piacere in Tim, che si inebriò di tale sensazione. Ora le mani grandi – e incredibilmente lisce al tatto – di Kon, si arpionarono ai glutei del fidanzato, strizzando per bene i muscoli tesi. Non ci fu bisogno di parlarsi, perché Tim afferrò il tubetto del gel doccia – al profumo di pino silvestre – e ne versò una dose generosa sulla mano che gli porse Kon, la stessa le cui dita, usò per penetrarlo dolcemente.  
   
Iniziò con un solo dito, massaggiando per prepararlo, portando al contempo Tim all’apice della goduria. Il suo pene, gonfio e palpitante, si ergeva scomodo sullo stomaco marmoreo di Conner. Non resistendo più, Tim cercò di afferrarlo, ma il compagno, con un gesto rapido, gli bloccò il polso a mezz’aria con la mano libera.  
« No, no _Wonder Boy_ … prima devi farmi divertire. »  
Si sentì una divinità in quell’istante, non capitava tutti i giorni di poter sbeffeggiare Tim – _fottutamente sarcastico_ – Drake a quel modo. Ogni tanto aveva delle piccole rivincite, anche se poi Tim gliele faceva scontare tutte, dalla prima all’ultima. Quel ragazzo odiava veramente perdere.  
   
Tim sbatté le palpebre, le lunga ciglia umide rilasciarono alcune goccioline che scivolarono sulle guance accaldate. Le profonde iridi blu, trafissero totalmente Conner; vi leggeva impazienza, scalpitava perché lo toccasse, ma non gli avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione di implorarlo. Lo conosceva fin troppo bene. E, difatti, ci riprovò, ma prima che potesse anche solo sfiorarsi, Conner sfruttò la telecinesi tattile per fermare la mano di Tim.  
Ridacchiò appena, ora lo sguardo del giovane Drake era **realmente** voglioso, e anche un pelo risentito che non si stesse dedicando al suo cazzo come desiderava. Per aggiungere il danno alla beffa, Kon proseguiva con crescente enfasi nello torturarlo con le proprie dita che, intanto, avevano raggiunto la prostata. L’intero corpo di Tim sussultò, scosso da leggeri tremori incontrollati. La schiena si inarcò poi, non appena raggiunse un punto particolarmente sensibile.  
Era bravo a trattenere i gemiti, frutto di anni di addestramenti e “scappatelle” furtive, ma ora stava iniziando  a _perdersi_ letteralmente nel sesso. Ansimava, e intanto cercava disperatamente di liberarsi dalla morsa della telecinesi di Kon, ma senza successo.  
Gemette duramente, quando i muscoli a tartaruga di Conner, si strusciarono senza ritegno sul suo pene rigido e pulsante. Pensava di essere al limite, ma poi, Kon decise di puntare ancora più in alto; Tim percepì chiaramente l’aura invisibile che gli stringeva il pene in una morsa, non dolorosa, ma sufficientemente stretta da fargli scappare un piccolo urlo eccitato.  
   
Le mani e la mente di Conner, lo stimolavano in più punti contemporaneamente, annullando totalmente ogni spiraglio di lucidità in Tim. Sentiva la propria coscienza svanire, liquefarsi come un sassolino nel magma puro. Era semplicemente fantastico.  
« Kon… basta giocare… » Pur sconvolto da un tale marasma di piacere, trovò la forza di parlare senza balbettare, imponendo la propria volontà. Tim adorava avere il comando nel rapporto sessuale, almeno quanto essere lui quello dominato.  
Diciamo che non era molto diverso da quando erano in missione: Robin era il leader, Superboy eseguiva i suoi ordini. Ma questo non significava che quest’ultimo non potesse fare di testa sua, o che contestasse apertamente la leadership di Tim. Anche per questo rapporto paritario, Tim stava così bene con Conner, portandoli a ribaltare di continuo i loro “ruoli” a letto.  
   
« Vuoi che te lo metta dentro? » Soffiò rauco Kon, il tono graffiante e deciso « Dillo… _dillo_ Wonder Boy… »  
Amava vedere Tim raggiungere l’apice e poi cedere ai più bassi istinti, non vi era cosa più eccitante per lui che portare il compagno alla perdizione totale. Tim pensava sempre **troppo** negli schemi. Le prime volte che ci avevano provato, infatti, era stato disastroso. Perché voleva avere il controllo su ogni gesto, ogni gemito, come se pure nell’atto sessuale dovesse seguire delle “regole” prestabilite. Ma, ben presto, comprese che era impossibile tentare di usare la ragione per arginare qualcosa di devastante come il sesso. Ma per un tipo come lui, era difficile abbandonare la vecchia mentalità a cui era così dannatamente legato.  
   
   
Non ricevendo ancora alcuna risposta, spinse con più forza le dita dentro lui, portando Tim a stringere gli occhi con ferocia « Tim… basta una tua parola… » sussurrò, questa volta, con estrema dolcezza. Si sporse verso quel volto d’avorio, depositando tanti piccoli baci, sorridendo ad ognuno di essi. L’ultimo, coprì la bocca di Tim in un bacio appassionato e lento. Voleva amarlo con tutto il cuore, e far sì, che Tim stesso si lasciasse amare. Desiderava disperatamente comunicargli tutto ciò attraverso quel prolungato contatto.  
   
« K…Kon… » Bisbigliò fra un ansimo e l’altro, era sul punto di crollare « Ti prego… voglio sentirti dentro di me… » ebbe finalmente il coraggio di dire. In quella supplica accorata, vi era tutta la vulnerabilità di Tim, che riusciva a mostrare solo a lui. Conner non perse tempo, ansioso di soddisfare il proprio amato. Aiutandosi con la telecinesi, iniziò a penetrare Tim, partendo con lievi spinte, voleva che si abituasse a lui e viceversa.  
   
Quando finalmente prese il ritmo giusto, iniziarono a godere fortemente entrambi per l’incredibile sensazione di percepire le loro carni palpitare letteralmente.  
Era piacevolmente stretto e caldo dentro Tim, la frizione che si creava donava al mezzo Kryptoniano talmente tanta estasi da fargli girare la testa. Ma, ancora più di questo, la conferma di star _toccando i punti giusti_ ; Tim, le cui mani ora erano libere dal potere tattile di Conner, si erano aggrappate arpionate alla sua schiena. Una si insediò fra i corti capelli di Kon, afferrandone le ciocche e tirando più forte ad ogni spinta che lo faceva impazzire dal piacere.  
Anche così, dettava lui le regole, come un fantino con il proprio cavallo. Ma il ragazzo d’acciaio, era ben felice di sottostare ai suoi voleri. Le sue mani scorrevano senza freni su Tim, percorrevano ogni centimetro di pelle bagnata, incappando nelle svariate cicatrici. Si era ripetuto più volte, che fosse un delitto che un ragazzo di soli sedici anni, potesse avere impresse sull’epidermide tali orribili ferite. Ognuna di esse, appartenevano ad una battaglia precisa e, Kon, se le ricordava tutte.  
   
La velocità dalle spinte aumentò, portando Tim prossimo all’orgasmo, Conner se ne accorgeva sempre in anticipo, per via delle dita dei piedi. Aveva questo piccolo vezzo di arricciarle totalmente quando raggiungeva il culmine e stava per venire. Tim gli aveva spiegato che era abbastanza comune come reazione, ma a lui non interessava, lo considerava un adorabile – ed esclusiva - peculiarità del suo _amore_.  
   
Come previsto, Tim fu il primo a venire, schizzando sull’addome di Kon. Percependo quella sensazione di calore – totalmente differente dall’acqua che impietosa ricadeva sui loro corpi – sentì di star per raggiungere il compagno. Si affrettò per uscire da Tim, perché conscio, che lui non amasse molto che riversasse tutto il suo seme mentre era ancora dentro. Ma, come sorpresa finale, Tim si avvinghiò a lui tendendo tutti i muscoli per impedirgli di allontanarsi, le labbra tremanti riuscirono ad emettere poche parole appena udibili « Vieni dentro di me…. »  
   
Non se lo fece ripetere, venendo abbondantemente dentro il fidanzato. Schiuse gli occhi, risucchiando duramente qualche boccata d’aria. Tremava da capo a piedi e, gli ci volle del tempo prima di impedire alla stanza di girare attorno a sé.  
Superato quell’attimo di euforia pura, Conner iniziò a tornare in sé, provando l’inconfondibile imbarazzo che lo contraddistingueva ogni qual volta si _lasciava andare_ del tutto. Il piacere era stato tanto, doveva ammetterlo, infatti aveva il sospetto di averci messo troppa forza, dal modo in cui Tim gli si era accasciato addosso, lasciando ricadere pure le gambe a peso morto. Kon lo aveva sostenuto per tutto il tempo, impedendogli di farsi male, ed ora lo cullava fra le sue braccia.  
   
« Ehi, Tim… tutto bene? Tim? »  
Non dava cenni di vita, pareva svenuto; la testa era piegata in avanti e non poteva scorgerne il viso e, oddio, respirava a malapena. Subito, fu preso dal panico. Lo chiamò ancora, scuotendolo piano, terrorizzato all’idea di doverlo portare in infermeria in tale stato, diciamo, non propriamente _presentabile_. Già inorridiva al solo pensiero di cosa avrebbero pensato gli altri vedendolo arrivare con un Tim svenuto, ricoperto di sperma e nudo. Come minimo, Batman e Nightwing lo avrebbero castrato e poi abbandonato in un angolo remoto della galassia, possibilmente su di un pianeta dal sole rosso.  
   
Tim, dal canto suo, poteva sentire le rotelle del cervello di Conner girare a velocità stratosferica così, pensò bene di piantarla con la sua _farsa_. Sollevò il capo, piegando le labbra perfette in un sorriso mefistofelico. La faccia di Kon pareva star per implodere.  
« Ci caschi sempre, _super tonto_. »  
   
**Già** , Tim Drake – Robin – il ragazzo meraviglia capace di portare le pulsazioni al minimo e di fingere in maniera impeccabile di aver perduto i sensi. Come aveva potuto scordarsi di tutto ciò?  
Il primo impulso di Conner, fu quello di gridargli contro malamente, di fare l’offeso e scappare da lì abbandonando quel bel culetto sodo sul pavimento della doccia. Però, non lo fece. Amava troppo quel piccolo saccente per abbandonare il calore del suo corpo. Si limitò a corrugare la fronte, sollevando un sopraciglio con sommo disappunto per il crudele scherzetto.  
« Non farlo mai più! Dico sul serio Rob: **non** lo fare mai più. » Sibilò a denti stretti, anche se l’incurvatura della sua bocca, rivelava un sorriso malcelato « Mi hai fatto perdere dieci anni di vita! »  
« Scusami. E’ che non ho resistito. Dovresti vedere la tua faccia, adesso! »  
   
_Maledetto_ lui e la sua risata, come dovessero essere dannati anche i suoi baci famelici, o le mani suadenti che si posavano leggiadre sulle spalle, e che avevano il potere di corromperlo ogni fottuta volta. Si guardarono intensamente negli occhi per un lungo momento, poi Tim si sollevò in punta di piedi e abbracciò Kon, cingendogli il collo. Respirava ad un centimetro dalla sua pelle scossa da piccoli brividi; lo aveva spaventato sul serio.  
« Ti amo. »  
Poteva perdonarlo sempre se alla fine, pronunciava quelle due semplici paroline. Conner sorrise a più non posso, ricambiando l’abbraccio, facendo riposare la testa sulla spalla del più piccolo. Gli occhi che bruciavano appena per l’emozione « Ti amo anche io. »  
   
   
Prima di recarsi a letto, si lavarono a dovere, sfruttando la doccia _anche_ per la pulizia personale. La stanza di Tim era troppo lontana e dannatamente caotica, così, decisero di comune accordo di restare in quella di Kon.  
Dopo essersi spazzolato i denti – ormai Tim conservava alcuni oggetti di uso domestico nella camera del fidanzato – indossò una delle t-shirt di Superboy, raggiungendo quest’ultimo che già riposava sul materasso.  
Sebbene la calura estiva fosse ormai solo un ricordo, Conner dormiva esclusivamente con i boxer, d’altro onde, era come una piccola batteria solare, il suo corpo emanava un piacevole tepore perpetuo.  
   
Tim gli si accoccolò accanto, sotto le lenzuola, e Kon lo strinse subito in un abbraccio possessivo che fece sorridere l’altro. Da quella distanza, poteva odorare i capelli di Tim, che profumavano del suo shampoo preferito, quello alla mela verde e kiwi. Tutti lo prendevano in giro perché usava proprio quella profumazione e, nello specifico, quella marca per bambini, ma a Tim non importava. Stressato come era per la sua doppia vita, necessitava di un prodotto delicato per i propri capelli, _bé_ , almeno questa era la scusa che era solito usare. Conner lo adorava anche per le piccole bugie, un po’ meno per i sotterfugi che era solito usare di tanto in tanto quando fingeva di andare a riposare, ed invece, lo beccava poi alle tre del mattino a lavorare sul suo portatile.  
   
Ironicamente, l’unico momento in cui Tim dormiva otto ore filate, era proprio dopo aver fatto del sesso. In un angolino della  propria mente, Conner credeva seriamente che Batman dovesse essergli grato, dato che aveva trovato un modo – _l’unico_ – per far riposare a dovere il ragazzo meraviglia dopo una missione.  
« ‘Notte, Tim. » Farfugliò mezzo assonnato, spalancando infantilmente la bocca in un enorme sbadiglio.  
« Buona notte, Kon. » Depositò un piccolo bacio sulla sua guancia poi, soddisfatto, si sistemò meglio sprofondando nei cuscini.  
   
Conner, pur con gli occhi chiusi, riusciva a capire cosa gli accadesse intorno udendo unicamente i batti del cuore del fidanzato. Ci metteva sempre parecchio prima di rilassarsi – colpa dell’addestramento di Batman, ne era sicuro – ma poi, ecco che finalmente il sonno lo avvolgeva, permettendo alla mente del giovane di svuotarsi totalmente e di non pensare affatto.  
Era quello il momento che adorava maggiormente, la sensazione di stringere la vita stessa del _suo_ Tim fra le braccia. Lo coccolava, e lo proteggeva durante le ore di sonno, non staccandosi da lui nemmeno per un istante.  
   
Una volta, Tim gli confessò di trovarlo addirittura soffocante con certe attenzioni, e l’unica risposta che ricevette fu una frase criptica canticchiata: _il mio corpo è tuo, e il tuo è mio_.  
Ci mise del tempo per capire che aveva citato una canzone di Vance Joy. Anche se, tutt’ora, non ne carpiva appieno il significato, poteva concedergli il beneficio del dubbio, perché era stato Kon – il _suo_ Kon - a dirglielo.  
 


	4. Some Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Shot – Sentimentale - Angst  
> Personaggi: Tim Drake (Robin) – Conner Kent (Superboy)  
> Età: Tim 15 anni ~ Conner 16 anni  
> Universo: Teen Titans comics

Non voleva essere furioso con lui, davvero, ma non ce la faceva a contenere la collera in quel preciso istante. Robin, il ragazzo meraviglia, il leader dei Titan, il genio della squadra aveva ben pensato di affrontare tutto da solo un intera gang di Gotham, senza dovuto supporto. Se non ci avessero pensato Batman, o Nightwing a strigliarlo a dovere, lo avrebbe fatto lui stesso.  
   
Superboy era appena atterrato sul tetto dell’ospedale “di fiducia” dei pipistrelli. Doveva chiedere di una certa dottoressa Thompkins, così gli avevano comunicato. Camminò a grandi falcate fino alla stanza a cui lo avevano indirizzato e, senza alcuna delicatezza, spalancò la porta. Era così arrabbiato, ma non appena i suoi occhi si posarono sulla figura di Tim si sgonfiò come un palloncino.  
   
Tim, ancora mezzo vestito con la divisa di Robin, stava seduto sul letto, e aveva un aspetto orribile. Il volto tumefatto, un occhio talmente tanto gonfio da essere che non riusciva a tenerlo aperto, lividi e tagli sulla cassa toracica, il polso destro fasciato e la sua spalla sinistra – oddio – era fuori posto a giudicare dal modo anomalo in cui pendeva tutta da un lato. La donna dai capelli grigi si voltò, i suoi occhi chiari squadrarono con cipiglio severo il nuovo arrivato.  
« Mi scusi, ma questa è una camera privata, nessuno può entrare! »  
« Lesli, va tutto bene… è un amico. » Biascicò Tim, e Conner si allarmò ulteriormente, perché pareva che faticasse perfino a parlare.  
« Bene, allora potrà aiutare. Coraggio figliolo, chiudi la porta e avvicinati. »  
Sebbene ancora confuso, fece come ordinato; quella piccola donna magra lo metteva in soggezione.  
« Tienilo fermo per cortesia, devo rimettergli a posto questa spalla. »  
« Ok… »  
Bloccò Tim in modo che non potesse muoversi, anche se pensava non servisse a molto dato che il ragazzo non si oppose minimamente. A stento fiatò quando le ossa vennero riallineate, e questa sua apatia gettò totalmente nel panico Superboy.  
« Ehi Tim… tutto ok? » Lui replicò con un debole cenno del capo, era talmente pallido che pareva sull’orlo di uno svenimento.  
« Mi servono altre bende, torno subito. Tu rimani con lui e non farlo allontanare, mi raccomando! » La dottoressa uscì, lasciando momentaneamente soli i due ragazzi.  
   
Conner si mise a scrutare con maggiore attenzione le molteplici ferite di Robin, lui nemmeno lo guardava in faccia, teneva il capo chino. Allora il ragazzo d’acciaio, con un gesto delicato gli sollevò il mento, voleva capire cosa accidenti gli fosse passato per la testa quando aveva deciso di gettarsi all’attacco contro venti uomini armati.  
« Guarda come ti hanno ridotto… »  
« Sto bene… non è così grave… » Sbottò freddamente sfuggendo al suo tocco, c’era qualcosa nel suo comportamento che davvero non convinceva Conner. Cosa gli nascondeva?  
« Tim, non è da te rischiare inutilmente la vita in questo modo. Che cosa è successo, me lo vuoi dire? »  
Dinanzi il suo mutismo, Conner iniziò ad innervosirsi, e già da prima era parecchio incazzato.  
« Perché non parli? Cosa è, volevi dimostrare che eri in grado di farlo? Oppure era una di quelle prove malate a cui ti sottopone ogni tanto Batman, avanti, dimmelo!! »  
« Ho sconfitto la gang, raccolto le prove del loro spaccio di droga e fatto arrestare il capo banda. Tutto è andato come doveva andare. »  
« _Oh sicuro_. E ovviamente anche te in ospedale con le ossa rotte faceva parte del piano, vero? »  
« E’ stato un imprevisto, tutto qui. »  
« Basta con queste stronzate, Tim!! » Aveva gridato talmente forte che i vetri della stanza si erano pericolosamente incrinati, così come l’animo del ragazzo meraviglia, in procinto di andare in mille pezzi.  
« Perché non mi parli?! Ci siamo sempre detti tutto, sempre! Non ti fidi più di me?! »  
« Mi fido di te. »  
« Allora, perché?! Tim… ti prego, se c’è qualcosa che ti turba… dimmelo. Non barricarti dietro questo muro… parlami… »  
Nonostante le parole sincere di Conner, non cedette, rimase con lo sguardo fisso al pavimento, senza trovare il coraggio di aggiungere nulla altro. Quel silenzio ferì il clone più di quanto Tim non volesse, prima che la Tompksin tornasse, lui era già volato fuori dalla finestra.  
   
« Il tuo amico? E’ andato via? »  
Come se gli argini si fossero rotti, Tim scoppiò a piangere senza controllo. Lesli gli fu immediatamente accanto, sicura che tali lacrime non fossero provocate da dolore fisico ma emotivo. Conosceva troppo bene _i ragazzi_ di Bruce per sbagliarsi in merito.  
« Tim... tesoro, cosa succede? » La mano di lei gli cinse dolcemente le spalle, attendendo pazientemente che esaurisse tutte le sue lacrime. Quando i singhiozzi iniziarono a placarsi, gli passò alcuni fazzolettini per pulirsi il viso.  
« Meglio? »  
« S…scusami Lesli… devo sembrarti così… patetico… »  
« Tesoro, non sono Bruce, te lo ricordi? Non ti giudicherai mai, lo sai. » Si allontanò per riempire un bicchiere d’acqua fresca e lo aiutò a berne qualche sorso.  
« Sei disidratato, cerca di berne ancora un po’, va bene? »  
Il giovane obbedì senza fiatare, come un automa senza emozioni ma, stavamo parlando di Tim Drake, lui era incredibilmente emotivo, solo che non lo mostrava mai a nessuno. Ecco perché era conscia che non si sarebbe mai confidato spontaneamente.  
   
« Lasciami indovinare, c’entra quel bel ragazzo che prima era qui, dico bene? Avete litigato per caso? »  
« No… Kon è il mio migliore amico… lui è… è un bravo ragazzo. Le persone lo guardano e vedono solo il clone di Superman, la sua brutta copia, ma lui è molto più di questo… lui è speciale… »  
Lesli si trovò a sorridere senza rendersene conto, non appena aveva nominato il compagno, gli occhi di Tim si erano come rianimati.  
« Gli vuoi molto bene, vero? »  
Tim interruppe il contatto visivo con la donna, palesemente a disagio. Iniziò a torturarsi le mani, nervoso.  
« Sì, ma siamo solo amici… »  
I pezzi del puzzle stavano iniziando ad avere senso per Lesli, che intuì il motivo di tanto imbarazzo da parte del giovane.  
« E tu vorresti che foste qualcosa di più, ho ragione? »  
« Se lui sapesse… cosa provo per lui, perderei la sua amicizia, ed io non voglio che accada. Non… posso, non voglio perderlo… »  
« Se la pensi così, perché prima sei stato così freddo con lui? Era davvero molto preoccupato per te… »  
Sembrava che Tim stesse ponendo un enorme sforzo nello parlare, e Lesli lo sapeva. Quel ragazzo gli aveva sempre ispirato un immensa tenerezza, per lui era talmente difficile parlare con altri dei suoi turbamenti, preferiva tenersi tutto dentro piuttosto che chiedere aiuto. Non si rendeva conto che era circondato da tante persone che lo avrebbero aiutato senza esitare, lei per prima, se solo glielo avesse permesso.  
« Non ce la faccio… i…io non riesco più a controllarmi… quando è vicino a me perdo il controllo, non riesco a concentrarmi… sono distratto, commetto errori. Non posso commetterne, non quando la vita di altri dipende da me, io… non devo più stare vicino a lui… »  
   
Era la verità, solo quando stava lontano da Conner gli pareva di tornare ad essere il solito “Robin efficiente”. Per questo non aveva chiesto aiuto quando si era trovato circondato dall’intera gang a cui dava la caccia. Gli altri non erano disponibili, e lui voleva farcela da solo, **doveva**. Se non ci fosse riuscito, nulla avrebbe avuto più senso nella sua esistenza. Doveva dimostrare a se stesso che poteva sopravvivere anche senza avere intorno Superboy. Poteva resistere senza vederlo tutti i giorni, ridere alle sue battute, sentire il calore della sua schiena contro la propria mentre combattevano.  
« Tim, non è tenendolo lontano da te che risolverai il problema, credimi. Dai retta ad una anziana signora che ne ha perse di occasioni nella vita… se non glielo dirai, un giorno potresti pentirtene. »  
« Lesli, tu non sei anziana… sei saggia. »  
La donna si mise a ridere, arruffando i capelli di Tim « Somigli sempre di più a quella canaglia di Bruce! »  
Entrambi si concessero qualche momento di tregua, restando semplicemente stretti l’uno all’altro, godendosi quell’attimo di pace dalla frenesia del mondo che li circondava.  
   
« Coraggio, ora finiamo di ricucire le tue tante ferite. Dopodiché tornerai a casa e ti metterai a letto, e resterai ad assoluto riposo per almeno due settimane. Sono stata chiara? »  
« Sissignora. »  
   
   
Una volta che ebbe ultimato di curare Tim, lo fece stendere, era esausto e necessitava di essere idratato a dovere. Uscì silenziosamente richiudendo la porta alle sue spalle, e nel corridoio incrociò lo sguardo di un certo _super ragazzo_ dagli occhi azzurri, che osservava lei e la porta con aria languida.  
Lesli sospirò e si incamminò nella sua direzione, l’aria di chi la sapeva lunga sull’intera faccenda.  
« Se sei davvero il clone di Superman, avrai sentito tutto. »  
Conner socchiuse gli occhi, una mano andò a grattarsi la nuca, imbarazzato.  
« Io... bé, non era mia intenzione ma… ho sentito tutto, sì. »  
« E cosa pensi di fare in merito? »  
Il modo diretto cui Lesli l’affrontava, aveva lasciato a bocca aperta Superboy, che ora se ne stava lì dinanzi lei, ma preferendo di gran lunga dover combattere contro Darkside che dover darle una risposta.  
« Non avevo idea che Tim… davvero non lo sapevo! Lui è il mio migliore amico! C’è sempre stato per me, in ogni istante… ed ha sempre creduto in me, molto più di quanto non abbia mai fatto io stesso! Ed io, mi sembra di non fare mai abbastanza per lui… »  
« Anche tu gli vuoi molto bene, vero? »  
« Certo che gliene voglio! Darei la mia vita per lui, se fosse necessario. »  
Il sorriso della donna si allargò, soddisfatta per la naturalezza con cui Superboy le aveva confermato quanto anche lui fosse legato a Tim.  
« Parla con lui, è così confuso adesso e anche se non se ne rende conto, ha bisogno di parlarne. Lui magari ti dirà di no, e cercherà di respingerti, ma credimi, ha **davvero** bisogno di te adesso. »  
« Lo so. E’ un gran testone! »  
« Cerca solo di stargli vicino. Dio solo sa se non abbia bisogno di qualcuno che vegli su di lui, con la vita che conduce… »  
«Lasci fare a me. »  
   
   
La camera era immersa nella totale oscurità, ma Conner poteva capire dove Tim si trovasse solo udendone il battito cardiaco. Con il passare dei minuti, i suoi occhi si abituarono al buio e scorse la figura del compagno, tutto raggomitolato su un lato in posizione fetale.  
Con cautela si avvicinò, facendo scorrere le dita sulle lenzuola candide, bloccandosi solo quando arrivò a sfiorare quelle dell’amico. Percependo il lieve tocco, Tim si irrigidì, pur imbottito di morfina e sedativi, riusciva ad essere vigile in qualche modo.  
« Ssh… sono io, Tim… non aveva paura… » Cercò di tranquillizzarlo massaggiandogli piano la schiena con dei moti circolari, i muscoli erano talmente tesi che poteva percepirne ogni fastidioso nodo. Il suo cuore riprese a battere normalmente, e si rilassò totalmente  quando comprese a chi apparteneva la calda voce che gli parlava con gentilezza.  
« _Kon…_ » Bisbigliò nel dormiveglia; sembrava così piccolo e fragile in quel momento, e Conner provò immediatamente l’istinto di proteggerlo.  
« Sono qui… sarò sempre qui, per te. Dio Tim, come hai potuto pensare che non ti sarei stato più amico? Non smetterò mai di volerti di bene, **mai** , hai capito? »  
Le palpebre di Tim, sebbene calate in quel che sembrava un sonno indotto da farmaci, si riempirono di lacrime, che scivolarono sul cuscino. Il petto di Kon si strinse, e desiderò ardentemente stringere a sé l’amico, e confortarlo fin quando non avesse più provato angoscia o timori di alcune genere.  
Ma si limitò a stringergli una mano fra le sue, il pollice sfiorava la pelle sfregiata da un profondo taglio, tentando attraverso quel piccolo gesto, di farlo sentire al sicuro. Di fargli capire che non era solo.  
   
Perché alcuni di noi erano abbastanza forti da non chiedere mai aiuto, ed altri semplicemente non potevano restare a guardare senza fare nulla.


	5. Have yourself a Merry little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personaggi: Tim Drake (Robin) – Conner Kent (Superboy) - Bruce Wayne (Batman) – Jason Todd (Red Hood) – Dick Grayson (Nightwing) – Alfred Pennyworth – Clark Kent (Superman) – Loise Lane – Jonathan Lane Kent  
> Età: Tim 16 anni ~ Conner 17 anni ~ Dick 21 anni ~ Jason 19 anni ~ Jon 6 anni  
> Universo: Teen Titans comics post “The Insiders” saga, Canon Divergence, Rebirth

Non era una cosa insolita, che a villa Wayne il pranzo di Natale si festeggiasse in tarda mattinata, praticamente quando era quasi pomeriggio, a causa della movimentata vita notturna dei suoi residenti.  
Era anche l’unica occasione in cui tutti venivano richiamati nel luogo che potevano definire “casa”. Dick giungeva direttamente da Bludheaven, Jason dai bassifondi di Gotham e Tim da San Francisco, ma non era solo quest’anno. Difatti, si era portato dietro il suo ragazzo Conner Kent, meglio conosciuto come Superboy.  
   
Quando aveva dato la notizia, tutti erano rimasti abbastanza sorpresi e, nonostante le previsioni, fu relativamente semplice convincere Bruce ad accogliere il giovane mezzo Kriptoniano ai loro festeggiamenti. Conner in un primo momento si era rifiutato di lasciare da soli i Kents, che così tanto gentilmente lo avevano accolto alla fattoria e sostenuto nei momenti bui dell’ultimo periodo, ma la promessa di trascorrere la giornata al maniero e la sera a Smallville, sembrò soddisfare entrambe le parti.  
   
Quando Bruce scese le scale, la mattina del venticinque, venne accolto da voci famigliari che gli giunsero direttamente dalla cucina.  
« Dai Alfie, solo uno! »  
« Per l’ultima volta no, signorino Dick. Questi sono per il pranzo. »  
« Ma io sto svenendo dalla fame! »  
« Piantala di fare la donnicciola, sei davvero patetico! »  
« Tu fatti gli affari tuoi Jay! »  
« Tsk, sei che me ne importa. Io nemmeno sarei qui se non fosse per la promessa di mangiare a sbafo. »  
« E tutti noi siamo grati della sua presenza, signorino Jason. »  
Come sempre, la diplomazia di Alfred vinse, mettendo a tacere i due giovani, ma non poté impedire loro di allontanarsi dalle pietanze che stava preparando. Per uno che amava la tranquillità e il silenzio come Bruce, era sempre strano che si trovasse a proprio agio con l’allegra confusione che portavano i suoi figlioli quando erano in visita.  
« C’è veramente un buon profumino Alfred, anche io non vedo l’ora di assaggiare i tuoi piatti. »  
Non appena fece la sua entrata in scena, Dick gli corse incontro abbracciandolo tutto felice, mentre Jason lo ignorò fingendo di aiutare l’anziano maggiordomo. Le cose fra loro non erano più tese come qualche tempo fa, ma non si potevano dire nemmeno tornati in “buoni rapporti”. Ci stavano lavorando su, ma occorreva tempo per ripristinare la fiducia perduta, ovviamente.  
« Buon Natale Bruce! »  
« Buon Natale a te Dick. » Si guardò intorno per qualche istante, ispezionando attentamente la cucina « Tim e Conner non sono ancora scesi? »  
« No, staranno dormendo. »  
« _See_ , dormendo. Secondo me il sostituto se lo sta facendo mettere nel culo da Superboy! »  
Dopo la colorita affermazione, Bruce incenerì il povero ragazzo con un solo sguardo, mentre Dick al suo fianco mostrò un espressione altrettanto preoccupata. Tutti stavano per aprire nuovamente bocca per dire qualcosa, ma vennero preceduti abilmente da Alfred, che si preoccupò di riportare l’ordine.  
« Signorino Jason, per favore moderi il linguaggio, o sarò costretto a non servirle il dolce. Signorino Dick, potrebbe gentilmente salire di sopra e svegliare il signorino Timothy e il nostro ospite? »  
« Certo! »  
« No lascia Dick, ci penso io. » Decretò austero il capofamiglia, imboccando l’uscita talmente velocemente da lasciare indietro il suo ex Robin.  
   
Mentre si dirigeva al piano superiore, la mente di Bruce elaborava attentamente le proprie emozioni nei confronti di Tim. Non era trascorso molto da quando il giovane Drake aveva perso suo padre e, ovviamente, da allora tutto quanto era cambiato nella sua vita.  
Il fidanzamento improvviso di Tim con Superboy, era stato colto inizialmente da Bruce come “una fase passeggera, nulla di più. La perdita del padre lo aveva reso vulnerabile e bisognoso di affetto, e questo l’aveva spinto ad accettare la corte di Superboy, un ragazzo con cui condivideva già un profondo legame d’amicizia. Dopo un inizio stentato la relazione fra i due giovani era decollata, e nemmeno l’aggressione di Superboy ai danni di Robin, era stata in grado di dividerli.  
Bruce viveva nell’ansia da allora, e non si dava pace al pensiero di permettere al suo giovane partner, di stare assieme ad un tipo classificato come _altamente pericoloso_. Anche quando aveva tentato di intavolare il discorso con il diretto interessato, Tim aveva sviato abilmente le domande, come se non desiderasse condividere i propri pensieri in merito. Avrebbe volentieri chiesto l’aiuto di Dick, ma sapeva quanto quest’ultimo rispettasse la privacy del fratellino acquisito, per cui aveva scartato l’idea sul nascere.  
   
Era ormai dinanzi la porta della camera degli ospiti ove Tim aveva deciso, arbitrariamente, di alloggiare per la notte assieme al proprio ragazzo. Per un attimo Bruce esitò, ripensò alle parole sprezzanti di Jason di poc’anzi su quale fosse il _motivo_ per cui nessuno dei due si fosse ancora visto. Preoccupato forse più di trovare Conner che cercava di strozzare Tim, piuttosto che impegnati a far sesso.  
Si rese conto di avere le mani sudate, scioccamente in ansia per lo spettacolo che lo avrebbe accolto non appena varcata la soglia. Si fece comunque coraggio e bussò.  
Non dovette insistere, perché una voce da dentro gli disse di entrare, solo che non apparteneva a Tim, bensì a Conner.  
L’uomo aprì la porta con una lentezza esasperante, e la prima cosa che vide fu una camera disordinata avvolta nella penombra. E due figure una appiccicata all’altra, coricate nel letto a mezza piazza. Tim, ancora profondamente addormentato, riposava su un fianco, dietro di lui la mole imponente di Superboy che lo cingeva in un abbraccio, le loro mani intrecciate dolcemente posate sul cuscino.  
Bruce si stupì nel vedere Tim così, rare erano le occasioni in cui lo aveva sorpreso a dormire rilassato fino a tal punto. Il volto, normalmente serio e concentrato, totalmente abbandonato ad un espressione piena di pace. Rannicchiato tutto contro Conner, senza la sua armatura in Kevlar, o la cintura, esposto e indifeso, questo bastava a dimostrare l’enorme fiducia che provava verso il clone. _Fiducia_ , che Bruce non era certo fosse ben riposta.  
   
Lo sguardo perplesso di Conner era puntato in quello severo del miliardario, che tentava ancora di dare un senso alla scena a cui stava assistendo.  
« Umh… devo svegliare Tim? » Domandò timidamente dopo un tempo indefinito. Anche se non invecchiava, i tratti somatici erano identici a quelli di Clark ogni giorno di più. E, chissà, forse questa era una delle tante cose che disturbavano Bruce.  
« Sì, fra mezz’ora ci siederemo a tavola. »  
Così come era comparso, svanì, senza lasciare il tempo a Conner di replicare. Subito dopo, da Tim provennero mugugni incomprensibili, senza riaprire gli occhi si voltò, nascondendo il viso nel petto marmoreo del ragazzo d’acciaio. Conner sorrise intenerito al suo gesto, gli piaceva che la prima cosa che facesse non appena si destava, fosse cercare istintivamente il contatto fisico con lui.  
« Ehi, buongiorno. E Buon Natale. »  
« Mh… » Fu la prima sillaba che riuscì a masticare, seguita da un'altra scandita vagamente meglio « Bagno… »  
Iniziò a strisciare lentamente fuori dal confortevole calore di Conner, le palpebre ancora calate. Era sempre sorprendente vedere come riuscisse a muoversi in un ambiente senza inciampare o scontrarsi con i mobili, pur nel suo stato di dormiveglia totale.  
Pochi minuti dopo ricomparve, due fessure strette al posto degli occhi, capelli indomabili, e indosso unicamente la t-shirt di Superboy. Bastò questa adorabile visione per riaccendere il desiderio in Conner, e se non fosse per Bruce che gli aveva messo soggezione, avrebbe sbattuto Tim su quel letto per del sano sesso mattutino.  
« Era Bruce, prima? »  
« Sì, è venuto ad avvisarci che fra poco si mangia. Dovremmo vestirci mi sa… »  
« Che noia… fosse per me, andrei giù così… »  
« Vuoi dire, senza mutande? »  
Tim parve realizzare solo in quel preciso istante che non le indossava, e tutto quello che fu in grado di esclamare fu un innocente « _Ops_ , non me ne ero accorto. »  
Le cercò tentando di rammentare dove le avesse lanciate la sera prima, anche se l’impresa si sarebbe potuta rivelare ardua dato la confusione che regnava attorno a loro.  
« Trovate! Sono sopra l’armadio! »  
« Grazie. E’ davvero utile la tua vista a raggi X. »  
Mentre Conner si preoccupava di recuperare la preziosa biancheria intima, Tim afferrò i restanti abiti che si era preparato la sera prima e tornò in bagno per farsi la doccia. Vedendo il completo che avrebbe indossato il suo ragazzo, Conner si sentì immediatamente a disagio. Lui non possedeva certo capi d’abbigliamento d’alta moda, il massimo che aveva potuto rimediare era una vecchia camicia elegante di Clark e la cravatta migliore di Pa Jonathan. Ma i pantaloni erano dei semplici jeans, e le scarpe comuni anfibi dall’aria vissuta.  
   
Quando Tim ebbe ultimato di prepararsi uscì dal bagno, e a Conner si fermò il respiro in gola. I pantaloni gli fasciavano alla perfezione le gambe, mettendo in risalto il suo bel sedere, poi la camicia bianco avorio gli donava immensamente. Il maglioncino di cashmere con scollo a V di colore bordeaux, creava un contrasto intenso con la sua pelle pallida. Cravatta finemente decorata e scarpe in mocassino scuro, completavano l’opera.  
« Wow… »  
« Cosa?! » Balbettò nel panico Tim, detestava venir osservato a quel modo, aveva sempre l’impressione che qualcosa in lui fosse fuori posto e la cosa non gli piaceva.  
« Sei bellissimo! »  
« Oh. Uh, grazie… »  
« Hai anche un buon odore… »  
Se Conner desiderava farlo arrossire, ci stava riuscendo davvero bene, poiché le gote gli si colorirono di un bel rosso brillante.  
« Kon… » Esalò un respiro pesante mentre egli si faceva sempre più vicino a lui, fu dura ricacciare indietro i propri istinti e sentenziare invece « E’ tardi, vai a lavarti e poi vestiti, io ti aspetto fuori! »  
   
Nonostante la delusione evidente nello sguardo di Conner, obbedì sgusciando silenziosamente nel bagno della stanza. Tim dovette letteralmente fuggire da lì, doveva calmarsi e ricomporsi per non presentarsi al resto della famiglia in uno stato vergognoso.  
Non appena fu fuori imboccò il lungo corridoio che portava alla scalinata principale, fece una sosta giusto davanti lo specchio del bagno per gli ospiti presente in quell’ala, per sistemarsi i capelli e poi scese al piano inferiore.  
   
« Ehi, alla buon ora Timbo! »  
« Scusatemi, ho dormito troppo. »  
Si lasciò abbracciare forte da Dick, che si divertì a scompigliare i suoi capelli pettinati con dovizia.  
« Buon Natale, Tim. »  
Disse Bruce facendosi avanti, in mano stringeva un paio di calici contenenti un aperitivo analcolico, e ne passò uno al giovane.  
« Grazie. Buon Natale anche a te, Bruce. »  
« Dove hai lasciato il tuo _superboyfriend_? »  Chiese incalzante Dick, desideroso di stuzzicare Tim che ben sapeva quanto detestasse che chiamassero così il suo ragazzo.  
« Piantala! Si sta finendo di preparare. »  
« Digli di sbrigarsi, voglio aprire i regali! »  
Non importava quanti anni fossero trascorsi, Dick non aveva mai perso quella sua caratteristica fanciullesca gioia verso il Natale. Aveva già supplicato più volte Bruce di poter aprire qualche regalo, ma lui gli aveva negato questo piacere, rendendolo ancora più agitato del solito.  
« Va bene, stai calmo! Credo sia un po’ nervoso di trovarsi qui con noi, quindi vi prego siate carini con lui. »  
« Vuoi dire che non posso fare domande su argomenti come il sesso? Perché sono certo che qui tutti siano curiosi di sapere se lo fate in modo sicuro e diligente! »  
Fu esilarante a dir poco osservare le reazioni dei presenti: Bruce per poco non soffocò, Alfred scosse la testa sconsolato, mentre Jason arricciò le labbra con aria disgustata.  
« Io non ci tengo a sapere proprio niente. » Si scolò il suo cocktail tutto d’un fiato, reclamandone subito un altro che il buon Alfred gli porse gentilmente.  
« Non temere Jason, quel che faccio con il mio ragazzo sono affari nostri e di nessun altro. »  
« Sì, ma tu sei il mio fratellino e non posso fare a meno di preoccuparmi per te! Dovrò fare un discorsetto a Conner… »  
« Dick, **no**. Prova a tormentare Kon e giuro che scatenerò un virus nel tuo computer talmente devastante che dovrai tornare a compilare i rapporti missione a mano! »  
Fra tutte le minacce che poteva ostentare il giovane Robin, quella era sicuramente la più efficace, dato che non faceva mistero delle sue doti di Hacker. Dick doveva temerlo, soprattutto perché Tim era un ragazzo di parola.  
« Ok, ok! Me ne starò almeno a tre metri di distanza da lui, promesso! »  
« Bene. Vado a prenderlo, torno subito. »  
   
Tim percorse nuovamente le scale e il corridoio che lo divideva dalla camera ove aveva lasciato Conner, sicuro di trovarlo già vestito e pronto. Invece rimase assai deluso non appena spalancò la porta.  
« Kon, che stai facendo?! »  
Il ragazzo era accovacciato per terra, con indosso solo i jeans e la canotta. Si voltò, l’aria sconsolata mentre stringeva fra le mani un pezzo di stoffa bruciacchiata.  
« Ho combinato un casino, Tim! Ero così nervoso e… ho accidentalmente usato la visione calorifica… »  
Mostrò quel che rimaneva della camicia che avrebbe dovuto indossare, ormai irrimediabilmente rovinata.  
« Cosa faccio adesso?! Non ho portato niente altro! Non posso presentarmi alla tua famiglia conciato così!! »  
« Va bene, stai calmo! Penso di poterti rimediare qualcosa, aspettami qui. »  
Corse via e si diresse a passo spedito verso la stanza di Bruce e, più precisamente, al suo grande armadio. Esaminò rapidamente i vari vestiti, optando per una fine camicia bianca e un blazer blu scuro come giacca. Per abbinare il tutto al meglio, pensò di fare un ulteriore capatina nella stanza di Dick, per prendere in prestito le sue scarpe sportive della Nike, che si sarebbero abbinate alla perfezione con il look casual che aveva in mente.  
   
Tornò celermente consegnando il bottino nella mani di Conner, che lo guardò per qualche istante totalmente stranito. Per poco non svenne quando scorse l’etichetta della giacca e le lettere ricamate a mano “B.W.”  
« Sono di Bruce?! »  
« Sì, hai le spalle larghe come lui dovrebbe andarti bene. »  
Tentando di mantenere la calma - nonostante stesse indossando costosissimi abiti appartenenti al tutore miliardario del suo ragazzo -  Conner finì di vestirsi.  
« Come sto? »  
« Perfetto. Manca solo una cosa… »  
Tim prese la cravatta, miracolosamente scampata all’incendio doloso di Kon, e si avvicinò a lui per mettergliela. Istintivamente, lui si chinò per permettere a Tim di fare il nodo comodamente. I suoi gesti erano sicuri e delicati, segno che era abituato a farlo. Conner invece si era ridotto a farselo insegnare da Jonathan la sera prima, ma il risultato era stato pessimo.  
« Ecco fatto. » Tim si distanziò da lui, ammirando il risultato finale. In una parola? _Magnifico_.  
   
   
Con il cuore in gola, Conner seguì il suo fidanzato e, finalmente, raggiunsero gli altri. Si sentì immediatamente gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso. Rimestò più volte la saliva in bocca, ma si rese conto che era arsa e, non appena Bruce si fece avanti allungando una mano verso lui, si trovò a esitare.  
« E’ un piacere averti qui, Conner. »  
Il ragazzo strofinò rapidamente la mano sui jeans, ma anche così era certo che fosse rimasta sudata in modo vergognoso.  
« A…anche per me… »  
Il maldestro tentativo di risultare rilassato, era appena andato a farsi fottere. Ogni singolo individuo presente nella sala – compreso Tim - lo stava scrutando con attenzione maniacale come solo un detective poteva fare, facendolo sentire quasi “violato”. Per sua fortuna, un certo maggiordomo comparve spezzando quel circolo vizioso di sguardi ed elucubrazioni mentali.  
« Ora che ci siamo tutti, inviterei i signori a spostarsi nella sala da pranzo. »  
« No, un momento! E i regali?! »  
« Li apriamo dopo Dick. »  
Nonostante l’infantile broncio che Dick mise su seguì mesto il resto della combriccola, e mentre raggiungevano il salone, si fece vicino a Tim, sussurrandogli all’orecchio « Hai rubato dei vestiti a Bruce? »  
« Storia lunga. Spero non ti dispiaccia, gli ho dato le tue scarpe. »  
« Tranquillo, nessun problema. E poi gli donano! »  
« Già… »  
Dal punto di vista di Tim, Conner stava benissimo anche nudo, ma non era sicuramente il caso di farlo presenziare al pranzo di Natale con nulla altro addosso se non la propria pelle.  
                                                                             
La sala da pranzo di villa Wayne, era grande quasi quanto la fattoria dei Kent, Conner non aveva mai visto così tanto sfarzo in vita sua. Deglutì rumorosamente, mentre prendeva posto alla lunga tavolata, apparecchiata per accogliere i pochi intimi membri della cerchia di Bruce. Inutile dire, che Conner si sentiva come un intruso in quella casa. Era così nervoso che si torturava di continuo la cravatta con cui si sentiva impiccato a dir poco. E si muoveva in modo strano, come se temesse che con un gesto brusco, avrebbe potuto strappare la giacca che indossava. Il suo stato emotivo venne colto rapidamente dai presenti, e Tim che gli era seduto accanto, cercò di calmarlo. Posò una mano sulla sua, massaggiando piano con il pollice la superficie liscia e calda. Continuava a chiacchierare come nulla fosse con la famiglia, ma la sua mano non si staccò un istante da quella di Kon.  
   
Confidò, per un glorioso momento, che il pranzo si sarebbe svolto con serenità. Almeno fino a quando Jason iniziò a porre domande davvero sgradevoli.  
« Allora Superboy, toglimi una curiosità: come diavolo fai a scopare Tim? Voglio dire, rischi ogni volta di stritolarlo a morte, o di sfondargli il cul… »  
« Jason!! » Gridò indignato Tim, se avesse potuto lanciare fiamme dalla bocca ora al posto di Jason ci sarebbe un mucchietto di cenere fumante.  
« Cosa? Non possiamo fare conversazione? »  
« Jason, modera il linguaggio per cortesia. » Ribatté con tono greve Bruce, lanciando anche egli occhiatacce al giovane ribelle.  
« Qui non siamo nella Bat-caverna, per cui non dare ordini. »    
La tensione iniziava ad essere palpabile, per cui Dick intervenne tempestivamente prima che sfociasse nell’ennesimo litigio fra i due.  
« Tim, ho sentito dire che hai sviluppato un nuovo sistema di sicurezza per la torre dei Titans! »  
« Sì… mi ha aiutato Victor. E’ davvero in gamba. »  
Vedendo come veniva ignorato, Jason sbuffò teatralmente, detestava questi “siparietti” volti a salvare le apparenze. Conner iniziò ad agitarsi e pregò perché tutto questo finisse prima di subito.  
   
Alfred cominciò a servire gli antipasti, che tutti consumarono in un religioso silenzio. Poi Jason tornò alla carica.  
« Che preservativi usate quando fate sesso? Alla Kriptonite? »  
« Credevo non ti importasse della nostra vita sessuale! Sono cose private! » Ci tenne a sottolineare il termine “private”, perché a quanto pare il concetto non era per nulla chiaro a Jason.  
« Hai ragione, non mi frega. Sto solo facendo le domande che nessuno a questa tavola oserà mai farti perché è un ipocrita vigliacco. » Lanciò degli sguardi eloquenti verso Bruce, che stringeva convulsamente la forchetta fra le dita, pronto per esplodere.  
« Jay, dai smettila… »  
« _Ok_ , ok! Solo un ultima domanda: Tim, non hai paura che Superboy dia di nuovo di matto e ti attacchi? Questa volta potrebbe ucciderti, e non romperti solo un braccio. »  
   
Il peso di quella terribile colpa ripiombò come un macigno nell’animo di Conner. Non riusciva nemmeno a guardare in faccia le persone a tavola, divorato dall’imbarazzo e la costernazione. La ferita che Lex Luthor era riuscito a provocare quel terribile giorno, non si era ancora rimarginata a dovere. L’istinto prese il sopravvento sul ragazzo d’acciaio.  
« Scusatemi. » Scappò letteralmente abbandonando il primo a metà. Tim gli corse dietro, ma non prima di aver guardato Jason dritto negli occhi con tutto l’odio di cui era capace.  
« Non potevi proprio fare a meno di stare zitto?! »  
Ringhiò Dick, questa volta non nascondendo una certa rabbia dietro le sue parole. Jason a quel punto sbottò letteralmente.  
« Oh andiamo, fatela finita! Morivate anche voi dalla voglia di sapere queste cose! Fingete di approvare la scelta di Tim di essersi fidanzato con Superboy, ma la verità è che ve la state facendo sotto perché temete che possa fargli del male prima o poi! »  
Dick si morse la lingua, odiava ammetterlo ma Jason non aveva tutti i torti. Una parte di lui, era spaventata a morte ogni volta che vedeva Conner stringere in un abbraccio Tim.  
« Non sono un idiota, ho visto come lo guardate! Luthor ha giocato con la mente di Superboy e potrebbe rifarlo se lo volesse! Per cui capirete che sono rimasto davvero sorpreso, quando Bruce “sono paranoico per natura” ha deciso di fargli mettere piede in casa sua! Ma poi ho capito… »  
« Ma di cosa stai parlando?! »  
Le labbra di Jason si piegarono in un pericoloso sorrisetto denigratorio.  
« Alla faccia… e tu saresti un detective?! » Puntò poi lo sguardo verso quello di Bruce, che ancora non aveva pronunciato una sillaba « Voleva spiarlo. Scommetto che sta riprendendo tutto quanto in questo momento, per potersi rivedere i video in un secondo momento. Per studiarlo, e carpire ogni minima debolezza, ogni fragilità emotiva. »  
« Bruce… è vero?! E ‘questo il vero motivo per cui lo hai invitato a passare il Natale con noi?! »  
   
L’uomo, visibilmente rigido, socchiuse gli occhi inspirando profondamente. Il linguaggio del corpo, parlò da sé e Dick sbarrò gli occhi sconvolto.  
« Non posso crederci… c’è un solo dannato, **fottuto** momento in cui riesci a lasciare la maschera di Batman da parte?! »  
« Dick, qui è in gioco la sicurezza di Tim. Dopo quanto è accaduto l’ultima volta, non posso correre rischi. Jason ha ragione, Tim se l’è cavata con un braccio rotto e qualche contusione, ma se dovesse ricapitare potrebbe morire. Ed ora che si frequentano, Tim rimane per lunghi periodi di tempo totalmente disarmato accanto a lui. Questo non va bene. »  
« Fammi capire bene: quindi tu vorresti che Tim se ne andasse, che so, al cinema e al ristorante vestito da Robin e armato fino ai denti? Sei serio?! »  
« No, sto pensando a delle alternative, ma il punto è che non permetterò a Superboy di minare ancora la sua sicurezza. »  
« Giusto, così Tim sarà al sicuro. Ma ti odierà per l’eternità. » Senza aggiungere altro, Dick scattò in piedi, lanciando il tovagliolo sul tavolo stizzito. Mentre usciva dal salone, incrociò Alfred che gli indicò la direzione in cui Conner e Tim erano scappati poc’anzi.  
   
   
Si trovavano entrambi in fondo alle scale che davano all’ingresso, Dick rimase in disparte, cercando di celare totalmente la propria presenza. Conner era seduto sull’ultimo gradino, e Tim al suo fianco, che gli stringeva comprensivo una mano. Non era certo di riuscire a leggergli le labbra da dove si trovava, ma il tenero bacio che si scambiarono fece scordare a Dick il motivo per cui li aveva seguiti. Si  trattenne dall’esclamare un “ _ooh_ ”ad alta voce, perché in fondo lui rimaneva un romantico, e quando assisteva a certe manifestazioni d’affetto spontanee, si sentiva sempre felice.  
Doveva essersi emozionato troppo, perché vide Conner che sollevò tutto un tratto la testa, guardandosi attorno per un istante e poi osservando proprio nella sua direzione. Tim parve cogliere i suoi pensieri e, con un profondo sospiro, disse « Vieni fuori, Dick… »  
« Ops, beccato. » Fece qualche passo verso i due ragazzi, le mani in tasca con aria innocente. Be’, in un certo senso lo era, al contrario di Jason, che aveva fatto saltare i nervi a tutti.  
« Mi dispiace per Jason, lui è… bè, diciamo che è _unico_ nel suo genere. Non voleva essere sgarbato, sul serio, è solo che non riesce a relazionarsi pacificamente con gli altri di recente. »  
Il modo in cui Tim contrasse la mascella, la disse lunga su quanto dissentisse con le sue argomentazioni, ma preferì non indagare per il momento.  
« Non importa Dick… tanto prima o poi quel discorso sarebbe saltato fuori.  
« Sì, ma non oggi, maledizione! E’ troppo chiedere di passare una semplice, noiosa giornata in famiglia?! »  
« _Timbo_ , dovresti saperlo che noi siamo tutto fuorché “normali”. E’ già tanto che il tuo _superboyfriend_ non abbia dato fuoco a Jason, riteniamoci fortunati! »  
« Non tentarmi, Dick! Potrei ancora farlo. »  
Risero tutti e tre, beandosi di quel piccolo momento di complicità collettiva, quasi come se fossero davvero parte di un'unica grande famiglia. Ma la realtà, era un bel po’ differente, purtroppo.  
« Pensate di rientrare di là? Alfie si è impegnato così tanto a cucinare, che sarebbe un peccato sprecare tutte quelle pietanze squisite. »  
Tim si rivolse a Conner, sempre stringendogli una mano, guardandolo intensamente « Te la senti? »  
« Sì. Ho troppa fame per lasciare a metà il pasto! »  
« Questo è il mo _clone boy_. »  
« Sempre, _Wonder boy_! »  
« _Ooooh_ , come siete carini! Vi siete dati anche i soprannomi! »  
La faccia che fece Dick fece quasi rotolare dal ridere Conner, ci mancava poco che gli spuntassero dei cuoricini al posto degli occhi.  
« E piantala, Dick! »  
Tim invece era arrossito in modo imbarazzante, la sua faccia aveva assunto il medesimo colore del casco di Red Hood.  
   
Rincuorati dalla ventata di allegria che Dick aveva portato loro, rientrarono nella sala da pranzo. Fortunatamente, Bruce non aveva – ancora – cacciato via Jason, ma a giudicare dalla sua espressione cupa si dovevano essere scambiati qualche parolina.  
Non appena tornarono a sedersi, Alfred comparve con in mano un vassoio pieno di ottimi crostini appena sfornati.  
« Mi sono permesso di riscaldarle la zuppa di pesce, signorino Conner, era divenuta fredda. »  
« Grazie Alfred, non era necessario… » Restituì al maggiordomo un sorriso disteso, forse il primo da quando si era seduto a quella maledetta tavola.  
« Ehi Tim… »  
« Cosa vuoi, Jason? » Aveva ringhiato letteralmente fuori dai denti il suo nome, pronto a sbranarlo se avesse ancora osato dire ancora qualcosa di storto nei confronti del suo ragazzo.  
« Scusa… per prima… »  
« Non è a me che devi chiedere scusa. »  
Conner si sentì un po’ tirato nel mezzo di questa discussione, ma non negò di provare un moto di orgoglio nel vedere il modo in cui Tim lo difendeva. Si sentì in dovere di restituire il favore.  
« Scusami, Superboy. »  
Non fu molto convincente, ma quello era il massimo che potevano ottenere da un tipo rude come Jason, anche Conner lo comprese e si adeguò di conseguenza.  
« Scuse accettate. Comunque tu… hai ragione. Io potrei diventare ancora pericoloso. Ho rischiato di cadere in un oscurità da cui non sarei mai più riemerso, ma ho la fortuna di avere al mio fianco degli amici favolosi, fra cui Tim. » I suoi occhi azzurri si spostarono da Jason a Bruce, mostrando una risolutezza incredibile « Io lo amo, e farò tutto quanto è mio potere per far sì che incidenti come _quello_ non si ripetano ancora. »  
Il  messaggio era chiaro, anzi, cristallino a dir poco. Tim non riuscì a nascondere il ghigno soddisfatto che premeva per essere mostrato sfacciatamente. Perfino Jason parve provare rispetto per le parole appena pronunciate da Conner.  
« Superboy… _Conner_. Non volevamo rovinare questa giornata, oggi è Natale e si suppone che tutti siano in pace gli uni con gli altri. Perciò, per oggi non toccheremo più simili argomenti, te lo prometto. Però devo chiedere ad entrambi, un giorno in cui avremo un lungo colloquio in merito, per la pace della mia mente e quella di Superman. »  
Non appena nominò Superman, Conner sussultò dalla sorpresa e, comprese, quanto il suo fidanzamento con Tim avesse sconvolto i loro rispettivi tutori.  
« Va bene… se va bene anche a Tim. »  
« Ok… ma decideremo noi il luogo e il giorno, va bene Bruce? »  
« D’accordo. Ed ora voglio che brindiamo e festeggiamo a dovere il Natale. » Sollevò il proprio calice, e i ragazzi lo imitarono.  
« Buon Natale figlioli. »  
« Buon Natale! » Esclamarono in coro, e a Conner non sfuggì quel “ _Buon Natale,_ _papà_ ” sussurrato sotto voce da parte di Jason. Tutto sommato, forse non era lo stronzo che voleva apparire.  
   
   
Il resto del pranzo si svolse serenamente e, per qualche ora, Conner provò la gioia di far parte della famiglia di Tim. Ci furono anche momenti esilaranti durante lo scambio dei regali, Conner giurò di non aver mai visto un adulto esultare così tanto per aver ricevuto un paio di Escrima nuovi. Scorse negli occhi di Bruce e dei suoi protetti, una serenità che non aveva mai colto prima d’ora.  
Verso il tardo pomeriggio il magico incanto si sciolse, quando tutti si prepararono per rientrare nelle loro rispettive abitazioni.  
Jason fu il primo a partire, imboccando silenziosamente l’uscita a testa bassa, salutando calorosamente solo Alfred per l’ottimo pasto. Più tardi, i membri di casa Wayne avrebbero trovato alcuni regali che Jason aveva portato per loro, ma che stranamente aveva deciso di nascondere sotto l’albero senza dire nulla a nessuno.  
Il secondo che se ne andò fu Dick, voleva trascorrere la serata in compagnia di Barbara, con cui aveva ripreso a vedersi di recente. Lui, al contrario di Jason, abbracciò a lungo sia Bruce che Tim, prima di stritolare a dovere anche Alfred. Gli ultimi a lasciare villa Wayne, furono proprio Tim e Conner.  
   
Stavano scendendo le scale, Conner si era preoccupato di restituire abiti e scarpe ai loro proprietari, ma per non farlo tornare a casa mezzo nudo, Alfred gli aveva procurato una felpa di Bruce.  
Si trovavano proprio dinanzi all’ingresso principale, e Tim stava indossando il cappotto, quando Bruce gli venne incontro.  
« Grazie per la visita, mi ha fatto piacere passare questo giorno con te e gli altri ragazzi. »  
« Anche a me Bruce ha fatto piacere. A parte la bocca larga di Jason, è stata una bella giornata, sul serio. »  
   
Anche se erano praticamente tutore e – quasi - figlio adottivo, si vedevano sempre poco all’infuori dei loro mantelli. Tim stava ancora cercando i propri spazi dopo la morte del padre, e Bruce tentava di dargli supporto come poteva senza soffocarlo troppo. Ma la sua natura di Batman, tornava sempre a galla, anche contro la propria volontà. Tutta la faccenda con Conner, ne era una chiara dimostrazione.  
   
« Grazie di tutto signor Wayne! E grazie mille anche per la torta, Ma e Pa ne saranno felici! »  
Alfred ne aveva sfornata una in più, come dono da portare alla famiglia Kent per la cena Natalizia che si apprestavano a trascorrere fra poche ore a Smallville.  
« Accidenti, sono già così pieno che non so quanto riuscirò a mangiare dai tuoi, Kon… »  
Tim si teneva drammaticamente la pancia, suscitando le risate da parte di entrambi.  
« Come direbbe Ma, non ti farebbe male mettere su un po di carne su quelle ossa! »  
« Ehi, io sono Robin il ragazzo meraviglia! Non Robin, “l’uccellino troppo grasso per ondeggiare da un palazzo all’altro”! »  
« Io ti troverei carino, anche con un po’ di pancetta! »  
« Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo. »  
« Vogliate scusare l’interruzione, ma devo avvisarvi che sta iniziando a nevicare fuori. Siete sicuri di voler rientrare volando? »  
E per “volare”, Alfred si stava riferendo a Conner. Non fra i trasporti più comodi, ma sicuramente molto veloce.  
« Puoi prendere una delle mie auto se vuoi, me la riporti quando rientri nei prossimi giorni. »  
« Grazie Bruce, ma ci metteremmo troppo. Ci vorrà meno di un ora volando, ho cronometrato il percorso all’andata. »  
« Va bene, come preferisci. »  
Sembrava deluso della risposta di Tim e, anche se avrebbe voluto insistere, evitò onde evitare di discutere nuovamente.  
« Signorino Tim mi permetta di consigliare guanti e sciarpa per il viaggio, fa molto freddo. »  
Dalle mani dell’anziano, spuntarono magicamente entrambi i capi d’abbigliamento; previdente come era, li aveva già prelevati dall’armadio prima.  
« Grazie Alfred, sei sempre il migliore! »  
« Mi raccomando Tim, quando arrivate scrivimi. »  
« Tranquillo Bruce, a meno che non incrociamo un invasione aliena andando a Smallville arriveremo sani e salvi. »  
Tentò di risultare scherzoso, ma era perfettamente conscio che uno scenario simile poteva palesarsi tranquillamente.  
   
Non appena il grande portone fu aperto, una ventata gelida investì in pieno i due giovani. Conner tirò vicino Tim, una mano saldamente premuta al suo fianco magro. Lo avrebbe preso in braccio stile sposa, ma Tim detestava terribilmente farsi portare così.  
I piedi si staccarono da terra facilmente, e Tim stava avvinghiato al ragazzo d’acciaio, gli ci volevano sempre un paio di minuti prima di abituarsi alla sensazione dei piedi penzoloni sostenuti dal _nulla_.  
   
Il viaggio durò più del previsto, a causa della tempesta di neve che si stava scatenando per bene nelle campagne del Kansas. Tardarono di mezz’ora buona. Non erano ancora atterrati, che subito Tim stava scrivendo un sms a Bruce che, come previsto, lo aveva già chiamato due volte.  
« Gesù, non lo avrei mai detto che Batman fosse così iperprotettivo con te! »  
« Lui è così con tutti, Kon. »  
Aveva i suoi dubbi in merito, ma pensò bene di lasciar cadere l’argomento, almeno per adesso.  
   
Finalmente toccarono il suolo – ricoperto di neve – della fattoria Kent. Non si erano nemmeno avvicinati ancora alla porta, che Clark gli stava volando incontro.  
« Ragazzi finalmente! Ci stavamo preoccupando! »  
« Scusa Clark, ma con questo tempo ho preferito non andare troppo forte! Non volevo che il mio fidanzato diventasse un ghiacciolo! »  
Esclamò divertito Conner, posando un braccio sulle spalle di Tim, che ribatté con uno sbuffo stizzito.  
« Non usare me come scusa per il nostro ritardo! Sei tu che hai voluto fare una sosta per andare in bagno, mentre eravamo per strada. »  
« Ehi, fa un freddo assurdo, è normale che mi scappasse! »  
« Penso che la prossima volta prenderò una altra linea aerea… »  
« Sei spietato! »  
La risata genuina di Clark si intromise nel piccolo litigio dei due amanti « Che ne dite di continuare dentro, al caldo magari? »  
Nonostante proseguissero con il loro piccolo alterco, i due ragazzi si tenevano per mano e Clark non poté fare a meno di sorridere intenerito.  
« Ben arrivati! »  
Martha fu la prima ad accoglierli, allargando le braccia più che poteva per stringerli tutti e due nello stesso momento. Vennero fatti accomodare in sala, ove Loise e Jon stavano chiacchierando dinanzi il camino scoppiettante.  
« Fratellone!! » Il bambino volò ad abbracciare Conner, un sorrisone a adornargli il visino.  
« Ciao, Jonno! Mi sei mancato! »  
« Anche tu, tanto! »  
Dalla porta sul retro entrò anche Jonathan, sotto braccio alcuni tronchi di legna.  
« Pa, ti avevo detto che ci pensavo io! »  
Clark gli fu subito accanto e sfilò il pesante carico dalle mani dell’anziano padre.  
« Rilassati Clark, ce la faccio ancora a fare questi lavori! »  
« Vai a scaldarti, sei tutto infreddolito! »  
   
Ogni volta che Tim veniva in visita alla fattoria, si incantava a osservare la famiglia Kent. Un tempo avrebbe pensato che non poteva esistere una famiglia così felice e “perfetta”, eppure loro parevano essere la famosa eccezione alla regola. Era sinceramente grato a queste persone meravigliose, non solo perché si prendevano cura del suo Kon, ma anche perché lo accoglievano sempre fra di loro facendolo sentire a casa.  
   
« Andate tutti a lavarvi le mani, fra poco si mangia! » Decretò Martha, catturando l’attenzione di tutta la famiglia.  
« E tu Conner, devi indossare questo! » La donna tirò fuori un maglione – di dubbio gusto – a tema Natalizio, identico a quelli indossati da loro.  
« Uh… devo proprio? »  
« Suvvia Kon, ti starà d’incanto! Ti scatterò una bella foto da mandare a Bart e Cassie! »  
Non si sforzò nemmeno di trattenere la sua subdola risata, non vedeva davvero l’ora di vedere Superboy con indosso quel _coso_.  
« Oh Tim, c’è uno anche per te caro! »  
« Cosa?! »  
Questa volta fu il turno di Conner di sogghignare, beandosi dell’espressione sconvolta di Tim mentre afferrava il terribile maglione rosso con pois verdi, e una buffa renna ricamata sopra.  
« Ti starà benissimo _caro_ , ti scatterò una foto da mandare a Bart e Cassie! »  
La risatina saccente fu immediatamente sedata dall’occhiataccia in tralice che gli restituì Tim.  
« Kon, ricorda sempre che io ho della Kriptonite e non ho paura di usarla! »  
« Questo è un colpo basso!! »  
« Basta fare storie voi due, sarete entrambi bellissimi! Dai, indossateli! »  
Incalzati da Clark, dovettero arrendersi e mettere quei capi “d’alta moda”, e venire immortalati nella consueta foto di rito della famiglia Kent. Tim già pensava a come sottrarre la macchina fotografica di Clark e a cancellare l’imbarazzante scatto.  
                     
   
La cena si svolse molto serenamente, con Jon che raccontava tutto allegro dei suoi progressi a scuola e dei poteri Kriptoniani che stava pian piano sviluppando. Il piccolo Kent rubò tutta l’attenzione di Conner, ma a Tim non seccava, e poi era sempre bello vedere la gioia sul viso del suo ragazzo ogni qual volta giocava con il fratellino.  
Finito l’abbondante pasto, si riunirono tutti attorno l’albero, per lo scambio dei doni. Ci fu un momento di profonda commozione, quando Conner scartò il regalo di Clark e Loise: un mantello cremisi con il simbolo della casata degli El. Anche Tim fu estremamente felice del regalo di Kon, che consisteva in un orologio sportivo. Conosceva il prezzo di quel particolare articolo, e intuì che per permetterselo Conner doveva aver dato fondo a tutti i propri risparmi. Tim non era il tipo che potevi impressionare con regali costosi, ma questo veniva da Kon – _il suo clone boy_ – quindi si sentì profondamente onorato che si fosse sforzato così tanto per farlo contento.  
Ma la reazione più bella fu quella di Conner non appena aprì il regalo di Tim; un videogioco che desiderava da molti mesi. Era così entusiasta che catturò Tim in un abbraccio sollevandolo da terra e baciandolo con passione.  
   
Tutta la tensione accumulata durante il pranzo a villa Wayne, era scemata totalmente, lasciando i due fidanzati esausti ma felici.  
Verso mezzanotte si congedarono dagli altri, dirigendosi verso la camera di Kon, anche se a metà strada sulle scale, si fermarono per concedersi qualche bacio sotto il vischio.  
La notte stessa poi, fecero l’amore a lungo, cullati dal tepore delle luci sfavillanti provenienti dall’alberello sgangherato che Kon teneva sulla scrivania.  
Poco prima di crollare, Tim si sporse verso un assonnato Kon, baciandogli la fronte con dolcezza.  
« Buon Natale, Kon… il regalo più bello che potessi ricevere, sei tu… »  
Il ragazzo d’acciaio stava già praticamente dormendo, ma si strinse a lui, facendo riposare il capo sul petto di Tim. I capelli corti solleticavano il mento di Tim, e lui ne approfittò per inspirarne a fondo il profumo mascolino. Gli ricordava l’odore del sole, e dei campi di grano in piena estate.  
Per un momento, ripensò ai Natali passati, prima di incontrare Bruce e tutti loro, quando restava solo a casa a fissare un enorme albero scintillante e una marea di regali, ma nessuno con cui condividere tutto questo.  
Abbassò lo sguardo sulla figura dormiente di Conner e sorrise, perché quel Tim triste e solo non esisteva più se non nei suoi ricordi.  
   
Adesso i suoi Natali erano pieni di amore, caos e maglioni brutti. E Tim non poteva essere più felice di così.  
   
   
__  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! ♥ ♥ ♥


	6. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personaggi: Tim Drake (Robin) – Conner Kent (Superboy) – Bruce Wayne (Batman) - Jim Gordon  
> Età: Tim 15 anni ~ Conner 16 anni  
> Universo: Teen Titans comics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doppio aggiornamento! Buon Natale a tutti!! ♥ ♥ ♥

Durante le festività Natalizie, perfino una città come Gotham appariva gradevole alla vista. Le strade coperte di soffice neve, le vetrine illuminate da sfavillanti colori, tanti Babbo Natale appostati ad ogni angolo che regalavano coperte e cibo ai senza tetto. Ma tutto questo non bastava a Robin, per scordare il fallimento di quella notte. Per usare una “fine” terminologia alla Jason Todd: “ _La merda è merda, anche se la ricopri di zucchero”_.  
   
In  linea con il periodo festoso, il _caro_ Joker aveva deciso di donare alla cupa metropoli il suo consueto show Natalizio. Con tanto di spettacolo ripreso in diretta, comprensivo di protagonisti di tutto rispetto; il commissario Gordon, il sindaco e un bambino finito per caso in mezzo a quel folle caos. L’intervento del dinamico duo era stato – come sempre – tempestivo. Ma qualcosa doveva essere andato fottutamente storto, oppure adesso Robin non starebbe contemplando con sguardo vacuo, il cadavere del ragazzino.  
   
 _Non è stata colpa tua, Robin._  
   
 _Figliolo, non darti la colpa… lo abbiamo visto tutti quanto hai lottato. Non avresti potuto evitarlo._  
   
Tante parole che suonavano vuote nella mente di Tim. Chiunque possedesse un televisore a Gotham, era stato testimone della sua incapacità come Robin. Se al posto suo ci fosse stato Dick, o magari Jason, quel povero bambino sarebbe ancora in vita, ne era certo. Il senso di sconfitta e fallimento, gli attanagliavano le viscere con così tanta forza da farlo vacillare pericolosamente.  
Così non diede ascolto agli ordini di Batman, che gli intimavano di rincasare e riposare. Declinò l’offerta del commissario Gordon, che lo invitava a venire a prendersi un caffè con lui per parlare di quanto accaduto. Robin semplicemente fuggì, congedandosi dai presenti con un vago “ _Sto bene_ ”.  
   
Subito dopo chiuse tutti i canali di comunicazione, perfino con Oracle, che era rimasta sintonizzata per tutto il tempo. La voce preoccupata di Barbara, fu l’ultima cosa che udì prima di spegnere il proprio auricolare.  
Aveva bisogno di tempo per riflettere, e un posto molto in alto dove poter stare in pace senza scocciatori che gli ronzassero intorno. Il campanile di Gotham, gli parve l’unica scelta logica.  
   
   
Non gli ci volle molto tempo per raggiungerlo, ma per scalarlo, _bé_ , quella era un'altra faccenda. Arrivato su in cima, si rese conto di essere senza fiato. Permise al proprio sguardo di indugiare a lungo sul paesaggio notturno. A quell’altezza non gli giungeva alcun rumore al di fuori del vento, che fischiava fra le vecchie mura di quel luogo. Tim inspirò a fondo l’aria gelida, volgendo il viso al cielo, lasciando che venisse baciato dai fiocchi di neve. Le dita delle mani poi, si mossero verso la maschera rimuovendola. Buffo, poteva quasi sentire la voce autoritaria di Batman che lo sgridava per la sua mancanza di prudenza. Ma ora non gli importava, perché c’erano solo lui, un vecchio edificio e il vento. Tutto quello di cui necessitava per elaborare i propri pensieri in solitudine.  
   
Ma il magico incanto non durò a lungo, poiché una figura famigliare gli svolazzò dinanzi, mostrando l’aria contrita di qualcuno che non voleva venire lì ma ci era stato costretto. Tim sospirò così forte che una grossa nube di fumo, fuoriuscì dalle sue labbra infreddolite.  
« Che cosa ci fai qui, Kon? »  
La domanda corretta da porre in realtà sarebbe stata _“Chi ti ha mandato? Bruce o Barbara?”_ A giudicare dallo sguardo teso di Superboy, Tim puntava decisamente sul primo candidato.  
   
« Io ecco… ero alla torre dei Titan e ho visto tutto alla tv. »  
« Poi Batman ti ha contattato, e ti ha ordinato di venire a recuperarmi. Tu puoi sentire il mio battito cardiaco anche in mezzo ad altri mille, ti sarà stato facile trovarmi. »  
Doveva averci preso, dato il sussulto visibile che fece fremere Conner da capo a piedi.  
« Cavolo, ma è così evidente? » Rise piano e si grattò la nuca con genuino imbarazzo, prima di sfoggiare, un istante dopo, l’espressione più seria di sempre « Comunque, anche se non lo avesse fatto sarei venuto a cercarti ugualmente. Tim, è orribile quello che è accaduto e… mi dispiace tanto, credimi. »  
   
 _Dio_ , lo detestava quando faceva così, perché lo obbligava ad abbassare tutte le sue difese, mettendo a nudo la sua considerevole emotività repressa.  
« Sto bene, sul serio. Più tardi mi scuserò con il commissario per non avergli risposto e compilerò il rapporto per Batman. »  
Anziché andarsene, come pensava Tim, Conner decise di atterrare, spostandosi cautamente intorno a lui. Sembrava profondamente a disagio, ma non poteva dargli torto.  
« Sai… non devi tornare indietro, se non vuoi. » Sbottò all’improvviso, come se sentisse il bisogno di puntualizzare il fatto che non aveva intenzione di forzarlo a fare nulla che non desiderasse.  
   
Ma Tim non replicò, si avvicinò al cornicione della torre, fermandosi proprio a pochi centimetri che lo separavano dal vuoto. Non emise un fiato e, quasi come se l’amico avesse capito il significato del suo silenzio opprimente, gli si avvicinò senza dire nulla.  
Le dita della sua grande mano si spinsero in avanti cercando quella di Tim. Quando la strinse delicatamente, si rese conto di quanto tremasse.  
« Il tuo naso sta diventando più rosso del tuo costume, _Wonder Boy_. »  
La bocca di Tim si increspò appena, imitando il ghigno che era solito ostentare in sua presenza, però quella notte, pareva come spento e privo di vita. La vigilia di Natale, un giorno normalmente speciale e magico per molti, per lui era divenuto un momento tragico in cui le sue mani si erano macchiate di sangue innocente. Avrebbe rammentato per sempre quell’orribile momento.  
   
« Lo sai, quando io mi sento così male, mi aiuta molto urlare. » Si girò verso Tim, scrutandone le reazioni; perché poteva fingere con chiunque che lui stesse bene, che non fosse sconvolto, ma a Conner bastava un occhiata per _capire_ quale fosse la verità.  
« Ci siamo solo tu ed io qui. Non lo dirò a nessuno. »  
Come a voler suggellare quella promessa segreta, strinse con maggior intensità la presa sulla mano di Tim. Le immagini nella sua mente si accavallarono una dietro l’altra, il ricordo nitido e agghiacciante dell’espressione stampata sul viso del bambino morto, segnò il momento in cui dentro di lui qualcosa si spezzò.  
   
Urlò con quanto più fiato possedeva. Non capì quando le grida di rabbia si tramutarono in un pianto disperato, uno sfogo che si perse come un eco lontano.  
Quando fu costretto a fermarsi per respirare, Tim si afflosciò su se stesso come un panno bagnato, scivolando lentamente a terra. Conner ne seguì i movimenti e le sue braccia lo cinsero, confortandolo in un abbraccio. Lo tenne stretto al suo petto, sussurrando che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Tim non gli avrebbe creduto, ma sapeva bene **quanto** bisogno avesse di sentirselo dire.  
   
   
Dopo dieci minuti che erano seduti ginocchioni, il corpo di Tim era pervaso da brividi inarrestabili, allora Conner decise che era il momento di portarlo via da lì. Si rese conto che l’amico non reagì quando venne sollevato di peso e rimesso in piedi. Tuttavia, qualcosa nei suoi occhi si rianimò quando le dita calde e rassicuranti del giovane Kriptoniano, iniziarono a cancellare la scia di lacrime persistenti sulle guance. Tim si rese conto dello sguardo afflitto e triste di lui, come se avesse condiviso quel dolore immenso che gli aveva strappato l’anima. In un angolo della propria mente, pensò che forse era realmente così, a volte si scordava quanto Conner Kent potesse essere empatico con gli altri. Con lui specialmente.  
   
« Non sentirti in colpa per quanto accaduto. Tutti falliamo prima o poi... e se mai qualcuno dovesse osare farti pesare la morte di quel ragazzino, mandalo da me che gli insegno a volare senza ali! »  
Per la prima volta in quella stramaledetta notte, Tim sorrise – un vero sorriso - e la reazione suscitò l’entusiasmo di Conner, che lo imitò immediatamente sentendosi contagiato.  
   
Intanto, il grande orologio della piazza dinanzi loro, segnò la mezzanotte, rammentando ad entrambi che era il venticinque dicembre. Conner scrutò con attenzione prima l’orologio, poi si rivolse di nuovo Tim, con uno sguardo incredibilmente dolce.  
« Buon Natale, Tim. »  
Il petto del giovane si scaldò per l’emozione, ma nulla fu paragonabile al timido bacio che gli donò il compagno. Il gesto parve talmente naturale ad entrambi, che non stettero a sindacare sul “perché” o il “come” il loro rapporto si fosse evoluto fino a tal punto. Giravano attorno a codesta situazione già da parecchio, fingendo che nulla fosse cambiato quando era l’esatto opposto. Perfino Cassie aveva iniziato a ironizzare sulla loro “tensione sessuale irrisolta”. Alla fine, gli era solo mancata l’occasione per permettere ai due giovani di venire allo _scoperto_. Con il senno di poi, si sarebbero resi conto che stavano solo aspettando il momento migliore.  
   
Gli occhi di Tim, ancora lucidi, sbatterono increduli più volte, colmi di gioia e gratitudine infinita verso il clone di Superman. Solo lui poteva tramutare la notte più terrificante della sua esistenza, in quella più incredibilmente bella.  
« Grazie, anche a te. »  
Gli restituì il bacio, sporgendosi goffamente in punta di piedi per raggiungere le labbra di Conner, altrimenti troppo distanti da lui. Il gesto in sé fu così tenero che fece sorridere divertito il Kriptoniano.  
   
« Che ne dici di venire alla fattoria a berti una cioccolata calda? Sono sicuro che a Ma Kent non dispiacerà farti fermare da noi per la notte! »  
« Mi sembra una gran bella idea, amo la cioccolata di Ma Kent. »  
   
   
Conner gli diede le spalle e lo invitò, con un cenno, a salire sulla sua schiena. Doveva aver intuito che Tim fosse esausto, difatti il ragazzo meraviglia non protestò e si chinò avvolgendo le braccia attorno al collo di Superboy. Il calore confortante che gli trasmetteva il corpo di Conner, lo fece rilassare immediatamente, portandolo ad emettere un piccolo sospiro soddisfatto.  
Si rese conto che Kon stava contattando qualcuno tramite il proprio auricolare, sicuramente Batman, per confermare che Robin stava bene e che avrebbe passato la notte a Smallville con lui.  
Ora che la tensione era scemata, il pensiero di raggiungere casa Kent e bere la cioccolata calda, fu qualcosa che Tim non vedeva l’ora di fare. Si strinse maggiormente a Conner, abbassando lentamente le palpebre e concentrando le ultime energie nell’ascolto dei bisbigli gentili che gli giungevano alle orecchie.  
   
« Non possiamo essere sempre eroi, Robin… ma ogni tanto ci riusciamo. E sono quelle le giornate che contano, credimi. »  
   
Sapeva che Conner stesse facendo appello alla sua identità di eroe per risollevargli il morale, perché aveva compreso bene che in lui “Tim” e “Robin”, fossero due personalità distinte. Così come era conscio, che se Tim era il lato emotivo, Robin era quello razionale.  
Difatti, anche se difficile in quel momento, Tim riuscì a credere a tali parole, e iniziò pian piano a ponderare la possibilità di perdonarsi.  
   
In fondo, a Natale i miracoli accadono, giusto?


	7. Beautiful creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, no capes, Mer!Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il giovane Conner si è appena trasferito alle Hawaii, e fra un dramma famigliare e l'altro, farà la conoscenza di un bellissimo Tritone.

La casa alle Hawaii era un sogno, possedeva praticamente tutto ciò che un adolescente di sedici anni potesse desiderare. Una grande camera da letto, una sala giochi tutta per sé ed ingresso alla spiaggia privata.  
I vantaggi di essere l’unico figlio di una coppia che si era appena separata, e dove la madre faceva di cognome _Luthor_. Suo padre Clark e Lena, avevano avuto una focosa e folle notte assieme durante il periodo del collage. Un figlio non era affatto previsto ma, contrariamente a quello che avevano deciso all’epoca, Lena pensò di tenere il bimbo.  
Ma poi vennero gli impegni, i problemi famigliari dei Luthor, l’azienda L Corp da mandare avanti, e praticamente il piccolo Conner crebbe da solo. Clark, dopo un estenuante battaglia legale durata anni, era riuscito finalmente ad ottenere la custodia del figlio. Non era pronto all’ora, ma lo era adesso. Desiderava che lui e Conner diventassero una famiglia, ora più che mai dato che si era appena sposato con il vero amore della sua vita: Lois Lane.  
   
Ma, nonostante fosse stata una madre assente e distante, Lena aveva deciso di colmare questo _vuoto_ regalando una meravigliosa villetta al figlio. Sapeva quanto amava l’oceano, e la vacanza alle Hawaii che fecero quando lui aveva dieci anni, fu l’estate più bella di sempre, forse per entrambi.  
Nella lussuosa e moderna abitazione, totalmente arredata, c’era così tanto spazio che bastava per tutti, Clark e Lois compresi.  
Insomma, per il giovane Conner Kent, da oggi iniziava una nuova vita. Su richiesta di Clark, gli aveva detto  di lasciarsi alle spalle il cognome “Luthor”, quanto meno, per tenere lontana la stampa, che aveva già versato litri di inchiostro sulla storia del figlio _illegittimo_. L’ultima cosa che desiderava Clark, era che Conner venisse coinvolto in un infinita battaglia per l’eredità milionaria dei Luthor.  
La cosa più assurda, era che a Conner non fregava niente dei soldi. Perché era stato proprio il denaro, a tenere separati lui e sua madre. Anche la casa che stava ammirando dalla spiaggia, la vedeva solo come l’ennesimo disperato tentativo di farsi perdonare da lei, per non esserci mai stata nella sua infanzia.  
   
Il muso umido di Kripto, si strofinò sul dorso della mano di Conner ripetutamente, fin quando il ragazzo non si degnò a dargli una carezza.  
« Vuoi fare una passeggiata, bello? »  
Il cucciolo di cane abbaiò entusiasta, ed iniziò a correre tutto felice sulla sabbia. Kripto, era stato un regalo di Clark, anche lui aveva molto da farsi perdonare. Tutti quegli anni in cui non si era mai fatto vedere, o le bugie sulla sua esistenza. Conner era furioso con entrambi i genitori e, in tutto questo caos di emozioni, Lois gli pareva come l’unica che non stava cercando di farselo piacere a tutti i costi.  
   
Era una donna molto bella e sveglia, dotata di una spiccata personalità. Conner non poteva credere che avesse scelto di condividere la sua vita, con quel rammollito codardo di Clark.  
Odiava Clark, faceva il padre solo quando gli era comodo, e non c’era mai quando avrebbe avuto bisogno del suo sostegno. Ma, almeno, Kripto gli era sembrato un dono molto meno freddo e sterile, della casa. La sua stanza era ancora piena di cartoni da svuotare, ma siccome si era stufato aveva preferito prendere il cane e uscire per andare ad esplorare la zona.  
   
Tutto un tratto, si rese conto che Kripto si era bloccato dinanzi una grossa rete abbandonata sulla spiaggia. Strizzando gli occhi, vide spuntare una coda di pesce da quel groviglio. Non vedeva bene da quella distanza, così decise di avvicinarsi.  
Pensava che avrebbe trovato un povero delfino piaggiato, o una qualunque altra creatura marina. Non era preparato a quanto invece gli si presentò dinanzi.  
   
« Cazzo…!! »  
   
Disteso sulla sabbia, c’era un ragazzo o, almeno, lo era per metà. Dalla vita in giù, dove di norma dovrebbero esserci le gambe, svettava una grossa coda di pesce.  
   
« Cazzo… »  
   
Si inginocchiò, strofinandosi più e più volte gli occhi, perché era certo di non star vedendo realmente quello che osservava inebetito ormai da cinque minuti.  
   
La pelle del giovane era pallida, apparentemente liscia e levigata. I capelli invece, neri come l’onice, gli ricadevano disordinati sul viso. Le orecchie, curiosamente a punta svettavano dai ciuffi ribelli. Le mani, notò, erano strane, aveva le dita legate fra loro da una sottile membrana. Alcuni segni sul collo, gli fecero pensare a delle branchie. Quando si chinò di più, ne ebbe conferma. Indossava una collana fatta di conchiglie e pietre nere, di certo particolare, non come la paccottiglia che rifilavano ai turisti.  
Ma la parte del corpo su cui si soffermò maggiormente, fu la coda. Le scaglie erano di un rosso intenso, con sfumature dorate che diventavano più accentuate sulla pinna. Brillavano in un modo accecante, sotto il sole di mezzo giorno. Questo non poteva che essere una sirena, anzi no, un _tritone_. Conner dovette prendersi un momento, per elaborare la cosa. Decise che era più opportuno “impazzire” dopo aver liberato il ragazzo. Quel che era.  
   
Si prese la briga di concentrarsi, la spessa rete da pesca intrappolava totalmente i movimenti dell’affascinante creatura e, a giudicare da quanto fosse asciutta la pelle, doveva essere parecchio che si trovava lì. Meno male che non si separava mai dal suo fidato coltellino svizzero, e pensare che Clark lo prendeva in giro perché si portava quel gingillo ovunque.  
Pregando che non fosse morto, Conner iniziò a disfare, e tagliare, la rete con pazienza. Scostando la prima matassa, si accorse che un amo piuttosto grande, era conficcato nella carne nel suo fianco sinistro. Dalla ferita sgorgava sangue fresco, ma, a giudicare dall’assenza di macchie sulla sabbia, l’emorragia era stata attenuata, forse dal tritone stesso.  
Facendo attenzione, estrasse l’amo. Fortunatamente gli piaceva pescare, e aveva imparato come liberarsi degli ami in sicurezza.  
   
Nel momento in cui l’oggetto affilato abbandonò le carni, un violento sussulto scosse lo strano _ragazzo pesce_. Si contorse gemendo, portandosi una mano sulla ferita aperta e pulsante. Respirava con fatica, ed era evidente che stesse soffrendo molto.  
« Ehi, amico calmati! Sei ferito, non muoverti così! » Gli sfiorò una spalla, era strano che al tatto fosse così freddo nonostante le ore trascorse sotto il sole cocente.  
Il panico parve travolgere totalmente il giovane, quando si rese conto della presenza di Conner sopra di lui. Iniziò a dimenarsi e a tirare pugni sul suo petto, per allontanarlo. Era spaventato a morte.  
   
« No, aspetta! Non voglio farti del male, lo giuro! Ti voglio aiutare! Stai calmo! » Esclamò concitato, probabilmente nemmeno capiva la sua lingua. Decisamente non stava riuscendo nell’intento di non farlo agitare. Più si dimenava, maggiore era il sangue che zampillava dal suo fianco.  
Buffo come Conner si rammentasse le cose nei momenti di panico. Si ricordò di quella volta che era caduto dalla bicicletta a sei anni. Si era fatto male, perdeva sangue da un ginocchio ed era spaventato. Così, la domestica che si trovava con lui, gli aveva posato una mano sulla guancia, sussurrando parole gentili per confortarlo. Colto da ispirazione, Conner replicò i gesti della donna, cercando di non rabbrividire per il contatto con quella pelle gelida.  
   
« Va tutto bene. Sei al sicuro, non avere paura. » Ripeté con tono di voce basso e pacato. Doveva essere riuscito a trasmettergli un senso di quiete, perché la creatura si placò tutto un tratto. Per un lungo momento si fissarono negli occhi, Conner non aveva mai visto nessuno con le iridi di un blu così intenso. Parevano un oceano in tempesta, burrascoso e, tuttavia, anche un mare calmo, liscio come una tavola. Erano talmente meravigliosi e mistici, che per un momento si scordò di quel che voleva fare.  
   
L’improvviso abbaiare di Kripto, fece scuotere Conner dai propri pensieri. Con gesti lenti, passò una mano dietro la nuca e l’altra a metà coda circa, e lo sollevò da terra. Camminò in direzione dell’acqua, la sensazione di freddo contro le sue gambe nude lo fece tremare un po’, ma non si fermò.  
   
Avanzò fino a quando l’acqua non gli arrivò alla vita, e solo allora, vi depositò il ragazzo dentro. Lui rimase immobile per qualche secondo, con gli occhi socchiusi. Conner assistette ad una sorta di prodigio: l’acqua marina, stava lenendo la sua ferita, che si richiuse rapidamente sotto il suo sguardo scioccato.  
Non aveva ancora mollato la presa, incerto che potesse stare a galla date le sue condizioni. Ma non appena il profondo taglio guarì, un paio di gemme blu scintillanti si spalancarono e, con un violento movimento di coda, si liberò della presa di Conner.  
   
Il ragazzo scivolò e finì sott’acqua per un momento, ma lì era bassa e ci mise poco a rimettersi in piedi. A meno di un metro di distanza, la creatura marina lo osservava. Aveva quasi tutta la testa immersa, spuntavano unicamente naso e occhi. I capelli, ora che erano bagnati, parevano ancor più neri e lucenti. Lo sguardo era fisso su di lui, concentrato e indagatore. Conner si sentì messo a nudo, quasi come se gli stesse leggendo dentro l’anima.  
Troppo incantato e curioso, sollevò una mano in direzione dell’affascinante essere, cercò di avvicinarsi per poterlo toccare ancora una volta. Però, le pupille si restrinsero fino a divenire sottili come quelle di un felino, e poi sollevando appena il capo per far uscire la bocca dall’acqua, emise un suono acuto e stridulo.  
Conner dovette tapparsi le orecchie, perché quel grido anomalo e, per nulla umano, che aveva appena emesso lo stordì terribilmente.  
   
Passato il momento di disorientamento, si accorse che il tritone era sparito. Si guardò concitato in giro, immerse la testa sott’acqua sperando di vederlo nuotare ancora nei dintorni, ma niente. Si era volatilizzato nel nulla.  
   
Avrebbe anche potuto credere che quella fosse stata tutta un allucinazione pazzesca, non fosse per la singola scaglia rosso sangue, che gli era rimasta attaccata alla t-shirt.


	8. Ciò che fai alle Hawaii, resta alle Hawaii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personaggi: Tim Drake (Robin) – Conner Kent (Superboy)  
> Età: Tim 15 anni ~ Conner 16 anni  
> Universo: Young Justice comics

L’idea di scappare per una vacanza alle Hawaii, non gli era mai sembrato qualcosa di molto interessante, o comunque fattibile. Ma ora che si trovava ad ammirare la spiaggia dalla casa di Superboy, be, aveva cambiato totalmente prospettiva.  
   
La brezza marina gli sfiorava le guance, socchiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente godendosi quella pace tanto agognata. Non si mosse di un millimetro per parecchi minuti, nemmeno quando una presenza fluttuò alle sue spalle, circondandolo in un abbraccio.  
« Ehi. »  
« _Ehi_. » Replicò con un piccolo sorriso, silenziosamente grato al suo _neo_ fidanzato.  
« Ti posso chiedere un favore? »  
Tim sciolse l’abbraccio, e si voltò lentamente, incrociando gli occhi azzurrissimi del giovane clone.  
« Dimmi… »  
« Hai voglia di rasarmi i capelli? Sai, qui dietro mi sono cresciuti troppo e, insomma, ho un look a cui restare fedele! »  
Tim inarcò le sopracciglia, tentando di ignorare lo sproloquio vanaglorioso del ragazzo d’acciaio, per poi concentrarsi sul vero quesito: perché non andava semplicemente da un parrucchiere?  
La sua espressione crucciata venne colta anche dal suo interlocutore, così decise di rivelare le sue vere intenzioni.  
« Magari per far prima, potremmo farlo sotto la doccia… » Sussurrò piano, con le dita delle mani che vagarono timorose dagli avambracci fino a raggiungere  i polsi di Tim. Lo sguardo malizioso lasciava poco spazio all’immaginazione, e ne erano consci entrambi.  
Tim proseguì imperterrito nel suo silenzio decoroso, senza palesare direttamente i propri fitti pensieri. Ovviamente, questo stava facendo impazzire Kon, che non capiva se lo avesse fatto arrabbiare o meno.  
« Uh…bé, non voglio fare sesso! Insomma se tu lo volessi, io non direi di no, ma…non ti farei mai fare qualcosa contro la tua volontà, lo sai vero?! »  
   
Il balbettare confuso di Kon, fu quanto di più adorabile e stupido avesse mai udito. Tim incrociò le braccia al petto, mostrando il miglior ghigno compiaciuto di sempre.  
« Giuri solennemente di avere buone intenzioni, Kon El? »  
« Certo! Sì, insomma voglio solo che tu mi rasi la testa! »  
« Ok. »  
« Sul serio?! »  
« Sì, tu prepara tutto, io ti raggiungo. »  
Dopo aver annuito con convinzione, osservò Kon eseguire una sorta di danza della vittoria. A volte dimenticava che si comportava come un bimbo e, forse, era proprio una delle qualità che adorava in lui.  
   
Kon, il suo migliore amico, il suo compagno di squadra, il suo apparentemente _“fidanzato segreto”_ con cui aveva scelto di commettere questa piccola follia. Sì, perché se poteva mentire al padre biologico, facendogli credere di essere ospite a villa Wyane per l’estate, non era stato altrettanto facile con Batman. Non desiderava che il suo partner, trascorresse troppo tempo lontano da Gotham, senza la supervisione di un adulto. Soprattutto, in compagnia di Superboy, il cui comportamento non era dei più responsabili a suo dire.  
Ma Tim aveva avuto l’ardire di mentirgli e, se tutto andava bene, ci avrebbe messo almeno cinque giorni prima che scoprisse dove si trovava realmente.  
   
   
Quando entrò in bagno, venne accolto da un velo di vapore e il rumore scrosciante dell’acqua. Dentro il box doccia, si scorgeva la figura di Kon che, resosi conto del suo ingresso, si sporse fuori.  
« L’acqua è perfetta, dai entra! »  
« Arrivo. »  
Non era la prima volta che si facevano la doccia insieme, inoltre, si erano  già scambiati tutta una vasta gamma di baci – con e senza lingua - per essere oltre il senso di pudore ormai.  
Non avrebbe dovuto dunque essere così nervoso. Ma stava realizzando che in questa casa, avevano una privacy che mai gli era stata concessa altrove. In particolare se nei dintorni c’erano Bart, o le ragazze. Lui e Kon avrebbero potuto seriamente pensare di andare _oltre_? Così presto, solo dopo un paio di settimane di carezze ed effusioni vaghe?  
   
Finito di spogliarsi, entrò nel box e richiuse la porta dietro di sé. Ad accoglierlo, la gloriosa vista di Kon, nudo e bagnato. Non era mai sufficientemente pronto a tutto questo.  
« Tieni, puoi usare questo! Me lo ha dato Cassie, prima di partire. »  
Tim se lo rigirò a disagio fra le mani, arrivando all’ovvia conclusione che si sentì in diritto di esternare con il classico cipiglio alla Robin.  
« Umh, Kon…questo è un rasoio da donna. »  
« Oh…non va bene?! »  
« No, può andare, solo mi chiedevo cosa avrà pensato Cassie quando glielo hai chiesto. »  
Perché Tim, al contrario di Kon, voleva mantenere le apparenze con gli altri amici. Troppo complicato spiegare loro del perché e come fossero giunti alla decisione di fidanzarsi. Inoltre, erano fatti loro, e di nessun altro.  
« Ha riso, a dire il vero. Penso che non credesse che volevo farmi rasare i capelli! »  
Non fu affatto difficile immaginarsi quanti e _quali_ film mentali si fosse fatta Wonder Girl, alla strana richiesta di Superboy. Decise comunque che non valeva la pena scervellarsi ora.  
« Passami lo shampoo, per favore. »  
« Posso insaponarmi io i capelli! »  
« No, faccio io. »  
Pareva dubbioso in un primo momento, ma poi il giovane clone fece spallucce, e scelse di farsi coccolare. Diede le spalle a Tim, mentre lui afferrava il tubetto dello shampoo, e se ne versava una dose generosa sulla mano. Iniziò a impastare per bene i capelli del ragazzo d’acciaio, le dita scorrevano gentili fra i riccioli ribelli, massaggiando il cranio al contempo in un lento movimento circolare.  
   
Con la giusta pressione dei polpastrelli, poteva creare un piacevole rilassamento del tono muscolare, cosa che, dai gemiti soddisfatti di Kon, stava riuscendo bene.  
« Ok, sei insaponato a dovere. Non ti muovere, adesso. »  
« Mmh…e chi si muove, Rob… »  
Un sorrisetto vittorioso si dipinse sul viso di Tim, conscio di avere letteralmente in pugno il suo ragazzo. Con una mano, teneva leggermente inclinata la nuca di Kon, mentre l’altra iniziava l’opera di rasatura, laddove i capelli erano cresciuti troppo. Il lavoro fu scrupoloso a livelli maniacali, nessuna ciocca poteva essere lasciata al caso, non per un tipo come Tim almeno.  
   
Per alcuni interminabili minuti, non si udì altro se non il lento e costante rasoio che raschiava il cuoio capelluto. Forse era strano, ma Tim ci trovava qualcosa di estremamente intimo in ciò che stava facendo. Ogni passaggio della lama, corrispondeva ad un lieve sospirare compiaciuto di Kon. Questo inviava una scarica dritta al proprio inguine e, francamente, non capiva cosa lo trattenesse dal mollare tutto e tastare a piene mani quelle natiche perfette. Perché, ovviamente, la sua visuale si era spostata dalla testa alle spalle, fino a quel tripudio di schiena magnifica.  
La pelle abbronzata, e priva di imperfezioni, era calda come il sole al tatto. Tim ci avrebbe volentieri affondato dei baci profondi e umidi. Una singola goccia d’acqua catturò la sua attenzione quando ella, scivolò  giù dalle scapole, percorse rapida la via per la spina dorsale, e poi si versò su una guancia muscolosa del sedere, incuneandosi proprio nella fessura.  
   
Ok, ora era ufficialmente duro ed eccitato. Tim dovette inspirare profondamente per ritrovare il giusto contegno, e non dare a vedere come si era ridotto. Ma poi, si disse che era totalmente ingiusto che fosse lui l’unico a soffrire. Dopo aver sciacquato il rasoio sotto il getto d’acqua, e riposto sul porta sapone, fece scivolare entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Kon, ancora girato. Si sporse fino a sfiorare il suo orecchio, e lì, sussurrò con enfasi « Fatto. Vuoi che ti rasi qualcos’altro? »  
   
La proposta, così lasciva e calda, fece letteralmente sussultare Kon. Si voltò energicamente, sollevando gli angoli della bocca nel suo sorriso strafottente da manuale.  
« Sei eccitato, _Boy Wonder_. » Non era una domanda, ma una constatazione, ed era talmente evidente che Tim non poteva nemmeno ribattere. Anzi, non voleva.  
« Forse. Puoi fare qualcosa a riguardo? »  
« Lascia che il dottor Kon si occupi del tuo problema! »  
Ben sapendo cosa si preannunciava, Tim premette la propria schiena contro le mattonelle della doccia, e divaricò un poco le gambe, per permettere a Kon di incastrarsi a dovere con il suo ginocchio. Il giovane clone non perse tempo, e catturò le labbra di Tim in un bacio bollente, mentre gli faceva scorrere una mano sulla coscia.  
Istintivamente, Tim si aggrappò con le gambe alla schiena di Kon, e lui fece il resto per sostenerlo senza sforzo, utilizzando la telecinesi tattile.  
Ora erano entrambi un caotico groviglio di arti; si toccavano ovunque, si baciavano senza sosta in una danza frenetica ed urgente.  
   
Il sesso che ne conseguì, provocò un orgasmo decisamente soddisfatto da parte di Kon. Per Tim ci volle più tempo, lui trovava ancora difficoltà a concedersi totalmente senza pensare troppo. Ma Kon, pareva sempre conoscere i punti giusti per farlo cedere, come mordicchiargli il collo, o depositare piccoli baci nell’interno coscia.  
Non sapeva se trovarlo ironico o meno, ma il loro rapporto era passato da timidi baci a fior di labbra, a pompini più o meno riusciti, fino al rapporto sessuale completo. Tutto nel giro di poche settimane, un vero record.  
   
C’era ancora tanto da migliorare, e Dio solo sapeva se Tim non era un perfezionista pure in quello, ma nel complesso, finivano sempre entrambi con un bel sorriso stampato in volto alla fine. Anche adesso, si beavano l’uno nell’abbraccio dell’altro, ancora nudi e sonnolenti.  
   
   
Dovevano essere le tre del mattino, quando Kon aprì pigramente un occhio. Si spostò a disagio nel grande letto a due piazze, sentiva la gola secca, doveva bere qualcosa. Lanciò un occhiata all’altro occupante del materasso, che dormiva sereno a pancia in giù, abbracciato al cuscino. Il sottile lenzuolo bianco, nascondeva a malapena la sua nudità. Non che a Kon dispiacesse avere tale visuale del suo ragazzo, precisiamo.  
Si sarebbe tuffato sopra lui, e lo avrebbe torturato con la lingua, lambendo ogni angolo di quella schiena dalla struttura esile, tuttavia, solida. Desiderava unicamente baciarlo e leccarlo, mentre Tim sotto lui moriva di piacere. L’unico motivo per cui decise di trattenersi dal fare tutto ciò, fu lo sguardo innocente che mostrava nel sonno. Solo mentre dormiva, Kon aveva l’impressione di vedere il _vero_ Tim. Vulnerabile, umano, tenero. Sapeva che Tim era perfettamente in grado di prenderlo a calci in culo, e avere ancora il tempo di far neri un paio di alieni robot, ma ciò non toglieva, che lui desiderasse unicamente rinchiuderlo in una bolla di telecinesi tattile per proteggerlo.  
   
Con questi pensieri, che gli provocarono anche un sorriso enorme, si chinò per depositare un piccolo bacio sui capelli. Tim si scostò appena, ma non si mosse molto, tornando ai suoi bei sogni poco dopo. Kon lievitò dal letto fino all’ingresso della stanza, ovviamente, sempre nudo. Gli piaceva girare nudo in estate, ed era seccante non poterlo fare quanto desiderasse.  
Toccò terra solo quando giunse dinanzi il frigo, che spalancò osservando indeciso il contenuto. Alla fine optò per mezza naturale, e quel sandwich che prima Tim non aveva voluto mangiare. Troppo carico di salsa piccante, o carne, non ricordava bene. Già che c’era, prese anche la pizza avanzata, almeno se Tim si fosse svegliato avrebbe avuto anche lui la sua porzione di spuntino notturno. Richiuse lo sportello con un colpo d’anca, e fu allora che _lo vide_.  
   
Un ombra nera, alta, inquietante, avvolta in un lungo mantello, con due orecchie in cima ad un cappuccio corazzato. Batman, insomma. Il cavaliere oscuro di Gotham era lì, nella cucina di Superboy e lo stava fissando con l’espressione più inquietante che un essere umano potesse avergli mai rivolto.  
Kon non riuscì a trattenere quell’urlo isterico che gli sfuggì, come le varie pietanze che tutto un tratto, volarono per aria.  
Era talmente sconvolto, che non realizzò nemmeno che era nudo come un verme. Davanti a Batman, apparentemente incazzato nero.  
Il trambusto creato da Kon, doveva aver destato Tim, perché lo sentì gridare il suo nome. Ma Kon non poteva replicare, la bocca non si muoveva, il corpo era come congelato. Era una delle misteriose tecniche ninja del pipistrello? Il povero clone non lo sapeva e, francamente, le cose stavano per peggiorare ulteriormente.  
Quando Tim si presentò tutto trafelato e accese la luce, spalancò gli occhi totalmente sorpreso. Almeno lui aveva avuto la decenza di indossare le mutande, prima di precipitarsi lì.  
   
« _Bru_ …Batman?! C…cosa…perché?! » L’improvvisa balbuzie di Tim – sangue freddo vivente-  fece desiderare a Kon di sparire. Magari poteva sfruttare la super velocità, e volare via, lontano dallo spaventoso mentore del suo Robin. Ma ancora non riusciva a muovere un solo muscolo, tanto era terrorizzato. Ed era sicuro, che se la sarebbe fatta sotto non appena Batman, avrebbe aperto bocca. Continuava ad invidiare Tim per avere indosso le mutande, a proposito.  
   
Batman lanciò un occhiata gelida prima a Kon, e poi a Tim, facendo rabbrividire entrambi « Tu, vestiti. E Tu, prepara le valigie, torniamo a Gotham, **adesso**. »  
Impartiti i suoi ordini, e si incamminò per raggiungere l’uscita. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Tim trovò il coraggio di andargli dietro e bloccargli la strada, per affrontarlo.  
« Ne possiamo parlare? »  
« No. Recupera le tue cose, sbrigati. » L’ultima parola gli era uscita come un ringhio, basso e feroce. Tim deglutì rumorosamente, abbassando gli occhi. Non ricordava di aver mai visto Bruce così fuori di sé e sì, ne ebbe sinceramente paura. Ma non per una – ormai certa – punizione, ma perché temeva di aver incrinato la fiducia reciproca che aveva instaurato con tanta fatica.  
Vedendo il suo ragazzo abbassare le spalle sconfitto, e pigolare un sì strozzato, Kon si rianimò. Fanculo a Batman, al diavolo se era ancora nudo, nessuno trattava Tim in quel modo.  
« Ehi! Non puoi venire qui e dettar legge! Non siamo a Gotham, le tue regole non valgano in questo posto, amico! »  
   
Era fiero di sé, Superboy stava per fare giustizia, salvando Robin dalle grinfie di quel malvagio pipistrello. Vedendo che Batman non si era nemmeno voltato, Kon era pronto a tirargli un pugno, tutto pur di farlo _ragionare_. Ma la mano di Tim gli afferrò il polso sollevato a mezz’aria, e lo inchiodò lì dove era con un solo sguardo severo.  
« Fermo, Kon! »  
« Ma, Rob io stavo solo cercando di… »  
« **No**. Qualunque cosa tu stia pensando, la risposta è non farlo. » Tanto quanto lo era stato Batman poc’anzi, anche il suo pupillo fu categorico. Kon abbassò il braccio, sentendosi ferito nell’orgoglio. Solo allora notò il Batrang scintillante, che Batman ritrasse nella propria cintura. Non voleva nemmeno sapere come diavolo facesse a sapere che stava per attaccarlo, perché la risposta gli avrebbe provocato più incubi di quanti ne desiderasse. E già minacciare il cavaliere oscuro, con null’altro che la propria pelle addosso, era abbastanza.  
   
« Vado a fare la valigia, aspetta qui. »  
Il grugnito malcelato che seguì, doveva essere una sorta di risposta secondo Batman. L’uscita dalla stanza, permise anche a Kon di sgattaiolare lontano da _Batsy_ , con suo sommo sollievo.  
L’atmosfera nella camera da letto era silenziosa, mentre entrambi i ragazzi si rivestivano. Tim ci mise circa cinque minuti per raccogliere le sue cose, mise in spalla il suo borsone da viaggio e fissò Kon. Il disagio era indescrivibile e palpabile.  
« Allora… io vado. »  
« Rob, questo è folle! Non puoi semplicemente mandarlo al diavolo e restare?! Se vuoi ci parlo io, ora sono vestito, quindi forse mi ascolterà! »  
Gli occhi blu di Tim lo guardarono con dolcezza, grato per l’affetto che gli mostrava sempre Kon in ogni occasione. Annullò la distanza fra loro e, alzandosi appena in punta di piedi, sfiorò le sue labbra in un piccolo tenero bacio.  
« Grazie per il bel weekend, Kon. »  
Sospirando afflitto, seguì il compagno nell’atrio, ove l’ingombrante Batman attendeva, braccia incrociate al petto e viso di pietra. Kon non aveva mai desiderato prendere a pugni in faccia qualcuno come in quel momento.  
   
Voleva abbracciare ancora un ultima volta il suo Robin, ma l’occhiataccia che gli rivolse Batman lo distolse dal suo intento.  
« Superboy, ho contattato Superman, fra poco sarà qui. Faresti meglio a non muoverti. »  
Grandioso, pensò Kon, dopo la ramanzina di Batman, sarebbe giunta quella di Clark. Fantastico, davvero.  
Tim gli sorrise comprensivo, sussurrando sottovoce “ciao”, prima di svanire oltre la porta d’ingresso.  
   
Il Bat-wing li attendeva sulla spiaggia, e solo una volta che furono accomodati al suo interno, Tim estrasse il proprio cellulare e digitò rapidamente un messaggio.  
« Metti via il cellulare, dobbiamo parlare. »  
« Scusa. » Lo ripose nei jeans, evitando accuratamente lo sguardo del proprio mentore.  
« Tim, hai solo quindici anni e sei sotto la mia tutela quando tuo padre è via per lavoro. Non puoi prendere e sparire in questo modo, facendomi credere di essere altrove. » Il tono era stranamente calmo, nonostante la mano di Bruce stesse stritolando la cloche dell’aereo.  
« Lo so, mi dispiace. »  
« Le scuse non bastano, Tim. Ero preoccupato, Alfred non ha dormito per l’ansia, e Dick era nel panico, ti ha cercato per tutta Gotham! »  
Il senso di colpa si stava facendo strada nel cuore di Tim, affondando sempre di più nel dispiacere ad ogni parola furiosa che gli rivolgeva Bruce.  
« Scusa…non succederà mai più, lo giuro. »  
« Dovrai fare meglio di così, prima che il sottoscritto si fidi nuovamente di te, giovanotto. Fai ancora una sciocchezza simile, e ti licenzio dal tuo ruolo di Robin, chiaro?! »  
« Sissignore. » Gracchiò in risposta Tim, asciugandosi il velo di lacrime che gli offuscava la vista. Vedendo il sincero pentimento di Tim, Bruce decise di uscire dalla modalità “Batman”, sfilandosi il cappuccio. Diede il tempo al suo protetto di riprendersi, poi inserì il pilota automatico. Ora poteva rivolgere tutta la propria attenzione, _all’altro_ spinoso problema.  
« Allora, tu e Superboy siete una coppia? »  
Il viso di Tim divenne rosso come un pomodoro, e Bruce ebbe la sensazione che il povero ragazzo stesse cercando un modo per lanciarsi fuori dal Bat-wing, possibilmente senza paracadute.  
« Uh…perché non parliamo invece della punizione che mi aspetta?! »  
« _Oh_ , ma è questa la punizione. Raccontami tutto quello che è successo in questi due giorni, per filo e per segno. »  
 « I…io…non credo che riuscirei più a guardarti negli occhi dopo… »  
« Mettimi alla prova. »  
   
Risparmiando i dettagli più piccanti, Tim confessò di aver avuto rapporti sessuali con Superboy, e che si stessero frequentando. Nonostante le sue spiccate doti di detective, non riuscì a decifrare la reazione di Bruce. Ma, poté giurare di averlo sentito imprecare contro Superman e la sua progenie.  
« Bruce? Stai bene? »  
« Sì. Dovrò dire due paroline anche a Clark, quando lo vedo. In quanto a te, avremo una lunga conversazione sul sesso protetto appena rientriamo. »  
L’accorata protesta di Tim, fu spezzata sul nascere dallo sguardo severo di Bruce, che non ammetteva lamentele di alcun tipo a riguardo. Per il resto del viaggio, entrambi pensarono che fosse meglio tacere.  
   
   
Stavano entrando in Gotham, quando Tim trovò il coraggio di parlare nuovamente.  
« Come hai fatto a scoprirmi? Voglio dire, ho lavorato a quel codice GPS per un mese, avrebbe dovuto farti credere che ero ospite in montagna da un mio compagno di scuola! »  
« Sei bravo con i computer, ma non abbastanza. »  
« Già, così sembra… » Sprofondò ancora di più al suo posto, stringendosi le braccia al petto con aria imbronciata. Forse era stato un povero illuso, di aver creduto di poter raggirare Batman.  
« Comunque, non era male. Potremmo lavorarci sopra, e creare un algoritmo migliore. »  
« Umh…ok. »  
La proposta gli parve quasi un offerta di pace e, chissà, magari sarebbe stata un ottima distrazione dai tanti lavori umilianti, a cui sarebbe stato sottoposto nelle settimane avvenire.  
Sicuramente, poteva scordarsi di andare in missione per un po’, e Alfred avrebbe avuto l’agognato aiuto a lucidare le argenterie di villa Wayne.  
   
   
La notte stessa, un esausto Kon El, crollava di faccia nel proprio letto. Clark lo aveva obbligato a parlare con lui per cinque ore di fila. Cinque, fottute ore della sua vita che mai si sarebbe ripreso indietro. Quanto meno, questo doveva dimostrare che ci teneva a lui. Ed anche che pure l’invincibile Superman, temeva una ritorsione violenta da parte di Batman, per aver _deflorato_ il suo giovane aiutante.  
Prima di addormentarsi, afferrò il cellulare che aveva dimenticato sul comodino, e si accorse che Tim gli aveva scritto.  
   
Il sonno scivolò via dalla sua mente, quando lesse quelle poche, concise righe.  
   
 _Sono stato davvero bene con te e, so che non ce lo siamo ancora detto ma…_  
   
 _Ti amo._  
   
Wow, pensò Kon, incapace di formulare pensieri coerenti. Notò che glielo aveva spedito oltre cinque ore fa, e non gli fu difficile immaginare che Tim fosse ancora sveglio in attesa di una sua risposta. Contorcendosi per l’ansia, magari lavorando freneticamente su qualche caso per distrarsi nell’angosciante attesa.  
   
Stava per scrivere un semplice “ti amo anche io, Rob”, ma poi lo corresse. Non poteva resistere ad un tocco di eccentricità, e poi sapeva che Tim avrebbe gradito la citazione.  
   
 _Lo so._  
 _: )_  
   
Neanche il tempo di posare il cellulare sul letto, che il suono acustico della notifica di what’s up, riecheggiò nella stanza vuota.  
   
 _Guarda che non mi vestirò da principessa Leia._  
 _:P_  
   
Ridendo di cuore per quella risposta, scrisse un ultimo messaggio, prima di accasciarsi sul cuscino, e addormentarsi.  
   
 _Scemo!!!_  
 _Però ti amo lo stesso, Boy Wonder! ;)_  
   
Dall’altro capo del telefono, Tim sorrideva a trentadue denti e, non fosse che era praticamente agli arresti domiciliari, sarebbe sceso in giardino a fare capriole, ed esultare. Tutto sommato, quella breve vacanza alle Hawaii era stata la migliore della sua intera vita.


End file.
